HPTMNT Book 3:Rise of the Ninja
by demon19027
Summary: The Kraang have taken New York and all of Magical Britain. Beaten and weary the brothers and their allies have gone into hiding. As the alien invaders prepare for the next phase of their plans, Harry and the Turtles will have to find new strength before it's too late.
1. Within the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

 _ **I'll never forget the night we left New York City. The Kraang defeated us. Leo and Harry got badly hurt. Master Splinter is…gone. Karai, and Hedwig are missing. And while our city was falling, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville were forced to escape from Hogwarts. The castle, the nearby village, and we can only assume the rest of the magical world had now fallen to The Kraang… we lost.**_

 _ **We had nowhere left to go. So, we came to the old farmhouse, I grew up in, miles away from the city. A place where we could all be safe. The first thing we did was take care of the injured.**_ _**Following Donnie's instructions, we placed Leo in a bath, using the water in the tub to his body hydrated. We found Harry a bed in the adjoining room, where Donnie administered what little retro mutagen he could manufacture before our escape. But while Harry is human again, he's yet to wake up.**_

 _ **Raph keeps a constant vigil, waiting for them to wake up. Though he does seem to have a lot of company in the form of Ginny more often than not. I hope I get to tease Harry about that one day.**_

 _ **Michelangelo goofs around a lot but he does a ton of chores around the house.**_

Wearing a sunhat, Mikey marches out to the henhouse, where he happily spreads feed for the chickens. Sadly, he didn't seem to bring a big enough sack, as the chickens start crowding him for more.

"Back off, chickens, that's all I've got" said Mikey, as he warily stepped aware from the chickens "Easy, easy."

The chickens suddenly start to frenzy, pecking at the orange turtle, sending him off running, screaming in terror as they followed after him.

 _ **But mostly he goofs around a lot. I think I remember Ron and Ginny mentioning that they had farm animals around their home, maybe I can have them help Mikey?**_

 _ **Fawkes, the phoenix that saved Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna from the Kraang back at Hogwarts, was quick to age to full maturity. Luna told us that the phoenix was capable of producing healing tears, but par for the course for our current string of luck, the magical bird left without doing anything to help Harry and Leonardo. (Luna thinks it was because, he was worried about Dumbledore.)**_

 _ **So, Donatello built a lab in the barn, trying to create a mutagenic medicine for Leo. While Casey has chosen to put his skills as a mechanic to use trying to fix up an old pickup truck.**_

"One last drop and I think I've got it" said Donnie, working on his experiment.

Casey watched as the purple turtle added the finishing touches, only to break out in manic laughter as the whole thing exploded in Donnie's face.

"This thing is going to need a lot of work" said Casey, ignoring Donnie's glares, as he rolled under the truck he was working on. But just as he got started, one of the cinderblocks keeping it up came lose, dropping the truck on to him, setting of Donnie's own mocking laughter.

 _ **Hopefully we won't need to set up med stations for them too.**_

 _ **As for the remaining magical members of our group…well they're trying to hold it together.**_

 _ **They just found out the very people responsible for running their world were Kraang. No one's sure how long the aliens have been in control. Regardless we couldn't ignore danger of The Kraang finding someway to track their wands. They had no choice but to destroy them.**_

 _ **It left them shattered for a while but they've started to bounce back.**_

 _ **Hermione when she not trying to hide in her books has taken to watching the news, looking for any sign of Kraang activity in Europe, but so far there's been nothing. No one's sure what that means.**_

 _ **Neville has taken to using his natural green thumb to help grow crops. I think it helps him relax.**_

 _ **Whenever she's not working on decoding her mother's diary, Luna spends her time exploring the surrounding forest. She keeps coming back with samples so we assume she's trying to take a log of the local species.**_

 _ **Ron doesn't seem to have a set activity – from time to time he'll challenge someone to a game of chess – but usually he's just bouncing from activity to activity, trying to find some way to kill time. While he puts up a good front, I've noticed him quietly watching over Ginny at night. I think he's focused his efforts on making sure his sister stays safe.**_

 _ **And then there's me: April O'Neil. I spend most of my time training with the Turtles and writing in my ever-expanding journal. I miss New York, my sensei, Hedwig, my dad, I even miss Karai.**_

 _ **Hopefully, Leo and Harry will recover and we can all go home soon…if there's even a home to go back to. But life, as Master Splinter would say, must go on.**_

* * *

Even while hiding out from The Kraang, somethings will never change. Bird's will fly, fish will swim, and Mikey will find something to watch on TV. With little else to do that night the others decided to join the orange turtle in watching his new favorite show: Crognard the Barbarian. Except for Raph, who had returned to his usual post of watching over his injured brothers.

Raph had prepared for another depressing night, when he noticed Leo's eyes start to twitch, struggling to open. Immediately Raph cried out, summoning the others to join him in the bathroom, where he, Mikey, and Donnie watched joyously as their eldest brother finally returned to waking world.

"Hey guys" Leo said weakly, prompting Mikey to hug him tightly, ignoring Leo's complaints as his sore muscles still ached.

"Give him a break, Mikey" said Raph, pulling the orange turtle off Leonardo. "Come on, let's get you downstairs."

With some help from his brothers, Leo was brought down to the living room, taking a seat in a surprisingly comfortable old recliner. Once settled the blue turtle listened with a heavy heart, as his friends filled him on all that's occurred since his defeat at the hands of Shredder.

"So, we've been here for three months" Leo said in disbelief. "I can't believe I've been out that long."

"You really had us worried sick" said April. "Raph barely slept."

"It was nothing" Raph said dismissively. Though it touched Leo to be reminded how much his brother cared for him.

"What about Harry?" he asked.

"He still hasn't woken up" said Ginny.

"I've been checking on him daily" said Donnie. "Physically, he should be healed by now. So, I'm guessing it's more psychological than anything else."

"You saying, Harry's not waking up because he's having bad dreams?" asked Casey.

Donatello rolled his eyes at Casey's oversimplification of the situation.

"Maybe April can take a look at him?" Hermione suggested. "If Harry's problem is psychological then her powers might be able to help."

"I don't know" April said uncertainly. "I've never tried to do anything like that before. What if I make it worse?"

"I don't see how you could" said Neville. But the O'Neil girl wasn't convinced.

"Hold on guys" said Donnie, coming to April's defense. "April might have a point. If Harry's condition is because of psychological stress, we don't know how his mind will react to invaders. For now, its best we just wait."

* * *

The next morning Raph had taken it upon himself to start working with Leonardo, to help build back up his strength. Though the blue clad turtle was finding it hard to get around, relying on a crutch to help move his still battered body, as he followed his brother on a hike through the forest.

"Come on, Leo" Raph urged. "You've got to build up those muscles. You've gotten super weak."

"Don't rub it in" Leo said miserably. Following Raph down towards a riverbed, Leo lost his balance, dropping his crutch and leaving him clutching his injured leg in pain. "I – I don't think I'm ever going to be the same again."

But Raph refused to give up on his brother.

"Don't talk like that. That's not the Leo, I know. Now let's cross this stream."

Raph's confidence in him seemed to help, as Leo struggled to pick himself back up. Feeling his body protesting against any further exorcise, Leo took out a bottle of Donnie's completed mutagenic medicine, and took a swig. Only to immediately puke it back up.

"Leo, you ok?" Raph asked, rushing to his brother's side.

"I think it's that medicine, Donnie gave me" Leo groaned. "I'm not feeling too good."

"Let's head back. You need some rest."

As Raph helped Leo make his way back to the farmhouse, they failed to notice the remnants of the mutagenic medicine sink into the ground, leaving a faint glow in the soil.

* * *

Later that night, Leo sat by the fireplace as they all gathered in the living room. All except Ginny who had decided she'd take the first shift watching over Harry tonight.

"I just can't stop thinking about Master Splinter" said Leo. "Maybe he's not really gone. I mean we don't know what happened to Hedwig. Maybe she found him or…"

"We saw it happen" said Donnie. "Harry's core just went crazy. There was no trace of him."

"Maybe Leonardo's right" said Hermione. "Splinter was a great ninja master."

"The greatest in a century" said Raph.

"And I sensed Shredder survived" said April "If he could do it, there's no way Splinter couldn't too."

As everyone tried to hold on to the hope that Splinter was still alive somewhere, a sudden crash sounded from upstairs, followed by the power going out.

"Guys help!" Ginny called from upstairs. "It's Harry!"

Everyone immediately hurried upstairs as fast as they were able.

When they reached the room, they found Harry's body convulsing on his bed. Sparks of magical energy surged around him as his body started shaking uncontrollably, as Ginny struggled to hold him down.

"Raph, Casey, help me get him on his side!" Donnie exclaimed, as he rushed to his brother's side.

Ginny quickly stepped aside to let Donnie get to work. Following Donatello's instructions, Raph and Casey managed to get Harry on his side, struggling to holding him down while the purple turtle gave him a mild sedative. As the sedative did its job, Harry started to relax and the surges of magical energy came to a rest.

"Reminds me of when, Master Splinter first brought Harry home" said Raph, remembering the chaos the infant Harry's magic had caused. "Think you'll have to make him another necklace?"

"I don't think it'll help" Donnie sighed. "Last time something like this happened it was when The Kraang got their hands – uh, tentacles – on him. It might just be a subconscious reflex, a reaction to psychological trauma."

"Maybe I should try my powers" said April. "If his magic's going to start going crazy he could hurt himself or someone else."

Though reluctant, Donnie stepped aside letting April approach the sleeping Harry.

 _Ok I can do this_. Taking a deep breath, April placed her forehead against Harry's and tried to focus her powers. "Harry, it's me April. Listen to me ok. I just want to help you."

The others watched anxiously to see if April would be able to help, only for the girl to let out a panicked gasp as she pulled away from Harry, as if she'd been burned.

"April, what happened?" asked Donnie, as he tried to help steady her.

April took a deep breath, calming herself before she tried to explain what she felt in Harry's mind.

"His mind's stuck in a loop" she explained. "He just keeps reliving what happened when Shredder stabbed him. And I felt a lot of guilt."

Everyone gave the sleeping Harry worried looks. None of them had even considered the idea that he'd remember what happened with the Shredder.

"Harry's magic shorted out the house's electricity" Donnie said at last, breaking the silence. "I'll go take a look at the fuse box. Hopefully it's not so bad I can't fix it tonight."

"In the meantime, I'll go get some more firewood" said Raph.

"I'll help" Neville volunteered.

* * *

While Neville wasn't exactly ready to be trusted with an axe in Raph's opinion, the Longbottom heir proved helpful in finding a downed tree – perfect for chopping firewood.

"Just hold the flashlight steady" said Raph.

Neville had no complaints there, keeping the light focused on where Raph had started to chop at the log. Even after the past few months it still surprised Neville just how many different tools there were to accomplish all the same tasks he used to do with his wand.

The Longbottom heir sighed mournfully at the memory of his wand. Sure, wizards were usually very attached to them – they were the focus of their magical abilities after all. But for Neville it was something far more personal.

Just then a shiver ran down Neville's spine as he felt something watching them from the shadows.

"What was that?" Raph wondered, also sensing someone or something's presence.

"Who's there?" Neville demanded, sweeping the area with his flashlight.

But there was no sign that anyone was there but them. For a moment, the boys were wondering if they'd imagined the whole thing.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid" said Neville.

"Yeah" Raph sighed. "Let's just take back what we've got."

Collecting the firewood Neville and Raph turned to start heading back to the farmhouse only to find a tall figure looming over them. The creature had glowing green eyes and its body was made up of mud, and grass.

Shocked by the monster's frightening visage Neville and Raph only had time to scream, as vines started extending from the creature's body.

* * *

With Raph and Neville failing to return the others went outside to see if they could find any trace of their missing members.

"Raph! Neville!" Mikey cried out, but there was no answer. "They've been gone for hours."

"If they could hear us, they would've answered back by now" said Hermione.

"Alright, we split up" said Leo, taking command. "Mikey and Donnie. Ron and Ginny. Luna and Hermione. April and Casey."

"Split up!" Mikey exclaimed. "Are you loco homey?!"

"April and Casey, go off alone. Together!" Donnie complained.

"April and Casey" Leo repeated sternly, through gritted teeth. He had no patience for Donnie's crush right now.

Seeing, Leo wasn't about to change his mind, Donnie had no choice but to back down, much to his displeasure.

"What about you?" asked April. It wasn't like Leo to stay behind.

"I'll wait here in case they come back" Leo explained, as he started to head back inside. _Not like I'd be much help anyway._

April cast a concerned look at Leo's retreat form, before joining Casey to investigate the forest, with the other teams going off in their own separate direction.

* * *

* **Hermione & Luna***

"You spend a lot of time out here, right, Luna?" Hermione asked nervously, flashing back to that fateful detention back her first year.

"Yes" Luna confirmed. "I've found many interesting things in this forest."

"Oh, like what?" the intellectual in Hermione was still alive and well.

"Well, the trees' bark would make excellent wood for wands."

Hermione started wide eyed at Luna, shocked to learn the Ravenclaw knew about wand-crafting. But before she could ask for more details, the sudden sound of a twig snapping, put the girls on high alert. Sweeping their flashlights over their surroundings the girls sighed in relief thinking their imaginations had gotten away from them.

But just as they started to relax, tree roots suddenly shot up from beneath them wrapping them in cocoons, the last thing they saw was a creature watching them from the shadows, its eyes glowing ominously in the dark.

* * *

* **Ron & Ginny***

"Neville! Raph!" Ginny called out, though she didn't expect a reply. "Where do you think, they are?"

"No clue" Ron sighed. "Whole bloody forest looks the same."

Ginny gave her brother a look, knowing it wasn't just their missing friends that was responsible for his foul mood.

"They're going to be ok. And I don't just mean Raph and Neville." Ron arched an eyebrow, waiting for his sister to explain. "Harry and our family. I know you've been thinking about them, and it's got you scared."

"I'm not scared" Ron denied. He couldn't afford to be scared, not now.

"Of course, not" Ginny said sarcastically. "You just thought it'd be fun to make sure I'm never out of your sight. I know you're just trying to watch out for me, Ron but you can't watch me every minute of the day."

Ron sighed, he hadn't realized Ginny had been on to him. "Gin…I…"

But before Ron could explain why he'd been acting so over protective of late, vines suddenly shot out from the shadows dragging him into the darkness.

"Ron!" Ginny cried, as she chased after her brother, coming face to face with the monster that's been hunting them.

Ginny didn't even have time to scream before the creature's lumbering form reached out, capturing her in a cocoon of her own.

* * *

* **Donnie & Mikey***

"You think they got lost, D?" Mikey asked worriedly. "Maybe they got eaten by rabid squirrels."

"I do not think that" said Donnie, sounding very on edge. "I'm just freaking because Casey and April went off on their own, alone."

"Why, because they forgot to bring a compass?"

"No genius. What happens when two teenagers that like each other, go out into the woods alone?"

Mikey took a moment to consider the question, when he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. Shining his flashlight, he found it was just a couple of squirrels that were nuzzling up to each other. At least they were until they turned and bared their teeth at Mikey, annoyed the interruption, frightening the orange clad turtle.

"Argh! They get eaten by squirrels!"

"Forget I said anything" Donnie sighed, getting back to the search.

Wondering deeper into the woods the brothers found what appeared to be an old supply shed, the door creaking as it was pushed by the breeze.

"Let's check it out" said Mikey, pushing Donatello ahead of him. "You first."

Donnie glared at his brother but decided it was better not to argue. Slipping inside they found the only source of light inside were four candles surrounding the bottle of mutagenic medicine, Donnie had made for Leo, almost like a shrine.

"Hey, D, check this out" said Mikey, shining his flashlight on the far corner of the room.

"It's the guys" said Donnie.

To their horror not only did they find Raph and Neville. But also, Hermione, Luna, Ron, and Ginny; all of them trapped in cocoons.

"We got to get them out of there" said Donnie, pulling out a kunai. "We have no idea what that stuff's doing to them."

"Donnie!"

Donnie turned to see Mikey in the hands of the plant creature. Brandishing his staff, Donnie charged the creature, taking a swing at the monster's head, only for it to catch his weapon, its leafy hide absorbing the impact.

Keeping tight grip on Donatello's weapon, the creature reached out and grabbed the turtle's face, giving him an uncomfortable reminder of Leatherhead's old greeting for him. Donnie tried to struggle as the creature's vines began to wrap around him, only having time to scream before he too was podded.

* * *

 ***April & Casey***

"I've always hated these woods at night" said April. "When I was a kid, I was sure monsters were going to creep out and eat me."

"Got nothing to fear, Red" said Casey. "No monsters here, unless you count Casey Jones."

Casey then let out a pretty good imitation of a werewolf howling at the moon, earning a punch in the gut from an unamused April.

"So, what's the deal, Red? You've been ice cold, ever since we left New York."

"That's not true…I mean, ugh!" April turned on Casey, glaring at him for his laidback attitude. "What do you want from me, Casey? Our families are gone, most likely mutated. Harry's mind is practically shattered. And New York is alien…ugh."

April's rant came to an end as she was suddenly struck with an intense headache.

"What's up, you getting some bad vibes, again?" asked Casey.

"I-I think something's watching us" April said nervously, scanning the area for any sign of danger. "We better keep moving. The sooner we find, Raph and Neville the better."

April and Casey continued their search until they stopped in their tracks by the sound of Donnie's terrified screams. "Donnie!" worried they immediately took off, following the sound of the scream. But cutting through the trees quickly proved foolish as April soon lost track of Casey.

"Casey!" she called out, but got no answer. "If this is a joke it's not funny!"

"Ah!" April turned to see Casey pinned against a tree by the plant monster, it's vines entangling themselves around his body, trapping him inside a cocoon of his own.

"No!" drawing her tessen, April threw the deadly war fan at the creature.

But to her shock and horror even when the fan embedded itself in the creature's skull, it proved ineffective. The creature simply removed the tessen from its skull, the injury healing instantaneously, and started moving towards her.

Not sure how she could hope to defeat the monster, April did the only thing she could, run for her life. But despite its size the monster proved more than capable of keeping up with her. Making it to the edge of the forest, she could see Leo struggling to train with his swords, when suddenly she felt the creature's vines trip up her legs.

Seeing her in danger, Leo tried to get to her, put with injured leg, he simply wasn't fast enough.

"Leo!" April cried, as the monster pulled her into the shadows.

"April!" Leo fell to his knees, as he realized his family could very well be gone. _NO! I'm coming guys._

* * *

Pushing aside all doubts, Leo tracked the creature through the woods back to its shed, where he saw it adding April's pod to the others.

"Give me back my family, Creep!" he demanded, getting the monster's attention.

Tossing his crutch aside, Leo drew his swords. For a brief moment, he was self-conscious about his injured leg, but quickly banished the thought.

The Creep lumbered forward, reaching out for Leonardo, but the turtle dashed past the monster, countering with a swing of his blades. But the Creep despite its size once again proved quite agile, sidestepping the turtle's swords. Extending vines from its body, the Creep tried to capture Leo, the blue clad turtle quickly swung his swords, defending himself against the tendrils. But as the Creep kept up its attack, Leo's injury flared, costing him his footing.

Strangely the Creep paused in its attack, staring at Leo as concerned. Taking advantage of this opening, Leo lunged at the Creep, slashing it across the chest. Leo's eyes widened in shock as he saw a ghostly apparition of Harry, sleeping inside the monster.

The Creep's wounds quickly sealed up, and so confused by his discovery Leo was too slow to react, as the monster's vines struck out from its body, wrapping themselves around his limbs.

Leo struggled valiantly as the vines began tighten around his body. _I don't get it. Why is Harry attacking us? Heck how is he even…_ that's when it hit him. Remembering that all this madness began after Harry's magical outburst. What April said about Harry's mental state. And finally, how the creature wasn't only sealing them away in pods but also how it stopped when it noticed Leo was hurt. _This thing isn't trying to kill us, it's trying to store us away. Trying to protect us._

"Harry!" Leo cried. "Harry, wake up!" At the sound of his true name the Creep's vines paused, and the creature stared at Leonardo, listening. "It's ok, little brother. It's not your fault, Splinter's…missing. None of this is your fault. We're safe here. We're together."

Feeling the vines on him loosening, Leo took his chance and sliced clean through the Creep's body, exposing the ghostly image of Harry, his eyes slowly opening.

"You don't have to protect us. We'll protect each other, like always. You're home again brother."

The ghostly Harry's eyes opened, looking tearfully at Leo, like it's been ages since they've seen each other. At the seeing his eldest brother alive and well, the apparition faded away, and Leo could hear the others breaking free from their pods.

* * *

With everyone safe and sound, they returned to the farmhouse just in time to see Harry, stepping outside, looking as if he'd just woken up.

"Harry!" the Turtles cheered happily, while their friends just smiled at the sight of the brothers all finally being reunited.

Once everyone moved into the living room, everyone looked to Donnie for an explanation.

"Harry's magical outbursts must've imprinted his subconscious on the Creep monster" said Donnie, ignoring the sullen look Mikey's face at a missed opportunity to name a mutant. "That's why it never actually attacked any of us. It was driven only by Harry's subconscious desire to protect us. But without any actual context, it all it could think to box us away somewhere."

"Um, oops" Harry said sheepishly, while everyone but Leo seemed to be struggling to decide if they should be mad or not.

"Don't worry about it" said Leo. "You just wanted to protect everyone. We're going to need that will soon. Because we're gonna heal up and take the fight to The Kraang."

Everyone shared determined smiles as they were inspired by Leo's restored fighting spirit. Everyone's attention was then drawn to Mikey, as he jumped up onto the coffee table.

"I give that a big, fat, sloppy wet Booyakasha!"

Look out Kraang they weren't done yet.


	2. A Foot Too Big

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Obsession is a dangerous thing. It can blind you too the world around you, a lesson that Donnie has failed to learn. Not for lack trying on Splinter's part, but with their father gone the burden has fallen onto Harry.

"Donnie, I'm begging you just stop." Sadly, he's not having much luck either.

The problem being Donatello's stacker level obsession with trying to get April to fall in love with him. The Turtle has tried numerous times since they'd met the girl and yet he's gotten no closer to gaining his crush's affections. And as he sat there watching his brother put together a music box for the O'Neil girl, Harry suspected this time would be no different.

"Would you quit it" said Donnie, putting the finishing touches to the box, a picture of himself where the mirror would usually be. "She's going to love it."

"Donnie, you're my brother and I love you" said Harry. "But you need to stop. April doesn't like you like that. Stop now before you scare her off, forever."

But of course, Donnie didn't listen and went and presented the music box to April, who like Harry predicted looked very uncomfortable about the gift.

"Uh, wow, that is just super, Donnie" she said awkwardly. Oblivious, Donnie just stood there smiling at her, making April feel worse. "Well, got to go. I've got some, uh, training to do."

April practically ran out the door, leaving the music box and a broken-hearted Donatello behind.

"Smooth move, genius" said Raph, having seen the whole thing. "It's never gonna happen, Donnie. We're mutants. She's a girl and you're a giant talking turtle. The sooner you accept it the better." Seeing this wasn't helping Donnie's mood, Raph decided he'd try and cheer him up. "Hey you know what'll make you feel better?"

"You leaving" said Donnie.

"A little forest ninja training. Come on, it'll be fun."

Donnie sighed, but reluctantly agreed, thinking it'd be a good distraction from his woes.

* * *

Assembling outside, the brothers took part in some much-needed training. Leo, still forced to use a crutch opted to watch at first, while Raph, Mikey, Harry, and Donnie tried to shake the rust off.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Raph challenged, as he stood against the others.

Donnie charged at the red clad turtle, only to end up flat on his back, as Raph used his momentum to flip him over his shoulder. Mikey and Harry went for a combo attack, with the orange turtle aiming a punch at Raph's face, only for the red turtle to dodge. Grabbing Mikey's arm, Raph then threw the turtle into Harry's incoming flying kick, leaving him standing triumphantly over his downed brothers.

"You guys are rustier than the Titanic's butt" said Raph. "You're not in the city anymore. You've got to get used to our new environment. No buildings. No subways. Lots of trees."

"You know, I've actually fought in a forest before" said Harry.

Ignoring Harry, Raph turned to Leo for a suggestion on how to get them all back into shape.

"Turtle hunt" Leo suggested.

"Turtle hunt" Raph grinned, while Harry, Mikey, and Donnie just looked confused. "You in, Leo?"

"Yeah. I…argh!" Leo tried to put some weight on his bad leg, but the shooting pain proved too much for the turtle. "Sorry, I guess I'm still not up to it. Enjoy your hunt guys."

Harry sighed sadly, as he watched Leonardo return to the farmhouse. Despite his best efforts with the Healing Hands technique, he hadn't been able to fix his eldest brother's leg.

"What exactly is a Turtle hunt?" Donnie asked, drawing Harry out of his funk.

"You guys are going to head into the forest" said Raph. "I'll give you a five-minute head start. Then I hunt you down. If you can't stay hidden for at least an hour, then you'll have to…clean out the chicken coop." Harry, Donnie, and Mikey all complained citing various reasons as to why they didn't want to face such a task, mostly due to the coop's smell and slight spider problem. "Then I guess, you better get moving."

Seeing Raph wasn't about to change his mind, Harry, Mikey, and Donnie took off into the woods, and quickly found they were in fact out of their element.

"How do you even hide in the woods" Mikey panicked. "There's no doors!"

"Harry, you've fought in the forest before" said Donnie. "Any suggestions?"

"Trees" said Harry, pointing to the branches above. "Trees are our best friends."

"That's the first place he'll look" said Mikey.

"Well then I got nothing" it was disheartening that all Harry's prior experience in woodland fighting had only taught him to hide in trees. "Give me a break it was nighttime then. I hide in the darkness. It's not like you guys have ever been in the wild."

"Does Jersey count?" asked Mikey.

Neither Harry or Donnie were sure about that one. Suddenly it didn't matter anymore as a savage beastly roar echoed through the forest, setting the brothers on edge.

"What the heck was that?" asked Mikey, as he and Harry looked to Donnie for answers.

"It's got to be Raph messing with us" said the purple turtle.

"We've got to hide now" said Harry. "I'm not cleaning chicken poop."

* * *

While Donnie, Harry, and Mikey dealt with their forest stealth problem, back at the farmhouse April had turned to the other girls to air out a problem of her own.

"Have you tried being honest with him?" Hermione asked.

"I just don't want to hurt his feelings" said April. "Donnie's like my best friend."

"But if you don't tell him, he'll just keep trying" said Ginny. "If you tell him then he can move on."

"Though this is a nice music box" said Luna, examining the item in question.

April groaned, she knew they were right but she just didn't want to break Donnie's heart. She didn't want to be the bad guy. Still even with all the craziness of their current situation (hiding from The Kraang), April couldn't help enjoying the female bonding, something that was a first for her considering Irma turned out to be a Kraang.

"Enough about my love life" said April. "How about you, Ginny? Any plans for snagging Harry?"

The blush on April's fellow redhead left no room for the Weasley girl to deny having a crush of her own.

"I thought we were trying to help you with Donnie" Ginny tried to redirect, but now Luna and Hermione were curious too. The amused smirks on their faces chipped away at Ginny's defenses. "Ok, fine I have a crush on Harry. But it's not like he feels the same."

"You never know" said April. "But I recommend the direct approach. Harry's pretty oblivious to that sort of stuff."

The girls shared a laugh as they realized just how true that was.

"Of course, he's not the only oblivious one, is he?" said Ginny, giving Hermione a look. "Couldn't help but notice you've always been the most critical of Ron."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Hermione, her skin now matching April and Ginny's hair color. "What about Luna? She and Neville have always gotten along."

"Don't try to change the…"

"Yes, I enjoy Neville's company very much" Luna interrupted Ginny. "Though I'm not sure what that means. And I believe we're getting off topic."

"Ugh, but I such a nice distraction" April groaned, as they refocused on her Donnie problem. "Don't suppose there's some magic potion you guys know that can help me out here?"

"Sorry April" said Hermione. "But love potions and the like, are just a myth."

"There have been attempts though" said Luna. "Potions such as Amortentia have been known to cause infatuation but the effects are temporary and have been described to be closer to obsession than actual love. I suppose love is something that not even magic can understand."

"Guess you'll just have to hope, Donnie eventually gets the message" said Ginny.

April just groaned. After all what were the chances that Donnie would just suddenly realize he was making her uncomfortable. "I just wish Donnie could understand how I feel."

* * *

Back in the woods, Donnie and Mikey had come to value Harry's limited though much greater experience with forest stealth tactics. Though the youngest brother couldn't help but think they valued his input a little too much, as Donnie and Mikey had chosen to hide in the same tree as him.

"We are so cleaning that coop" Donnie whined. "Raph's going to find us up here in like five seconds."

"No one likes that attitude, Donnie" said Harry.

"Uh, I don't think Raph's going to be a problem" said Mikey, staring wide-eyed up at the branches above them.

"Why not?" curious to see what had captured Mikey's attention, Harry and Donnie were shocked to see a large fur-covered humanoid creature, with large feet, baring its teeth, as it stared down at them.

The boys did the only sensible thing and immediately dropped down out of the trees, drawing their weapons as the monster landed in front of them. Taking note of the brothers' weapons, the creature in an impressive show of strength and skill, uprooted a small tree and mimicked the way Donatello twirled his staff.

"What is it?" asked Mikey. "Some kind of monkey man?"

"It looks like the mythical sasquatch" said Donnie. "Bigfoot."

"Bigfoot's, real?!" Harry couldn't believe it. But considering what he's done over the past three years he really shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore.

So, distracted by the apparently not so mythical creature's existence the brothers left themselves wide open, as Bigfoot swung his improvised staff and knocked them straight across the clearing, crashing painfully into a tree.

"Wow you guys aren't even trying to hide" said Raph, finding them lying in a heap at the base of the tree. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"Bigfoot!" Donnie, Mikey, and Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah right" as seeing was believing, Harry grabbed Raph and turned the turtle around to face the approaching sasquatch.

"Well, looks like we're getting some real training" Raph smirked, as he twirled his sais.

"Booyakasha!" the brothers charged straight for Bigfoot. Mikey tried his luck with a swing of his nunchucks only for Bigfoot to grab hold of his weapon and backhand the turtle away, practically sending him into orbit.

Raph charged at Bigfoot, flipping over the sasquatch's head, when the beast tried to grab for him. Examining the turtle's sais, Bigfoot broke off a couple of tree branches, holding them like Raph held his weapons. Accepting the challenge Raph charged at Bigfoot, locking weapons with the legendary man-ape, when in a surprising move, Bigfoot managed to disarm the turtle.

"Woah, Bigfoot got some skills" said Raph, shocked by the turn of events.

Pressing his advantage, Bigfoot swung his branches at Raph, but the turtle proved far too agile for him, as he dodged around his swipes. Coming to Raph's aid, Harry charged Bigfoot from the side, aiming his tantō at the sasquatch's arm. But, the sasquatch proved to be highly attuned to his surroundings. Deflecting Harry's blade with a tree branch, Bigfoot tossed his weapon aside and grabbed Harry by the arm, using his monstrous strength to swing him into the approaching Michelangelo.

Taking a shot at the sasquatch, Donnie came down from above, aiming his staff at Bigfoot's head. The sasquatch quickly defended himself, bringing his arm up to block, leaving Donnie to drop his weapon as he crashed into the creature's forearm. But surprisingly upon contact Bigfoot started to whimper as if in great pain. A light bulb went on in Donnie's mind as he noticed deep cuts where a patch of fur was missing on Bigfoot's arm.

Thinking their brother was in trouble, Raph, Mikey, and Harry charged to continue their attack, when Donnie ordered them all to stop.

"What're you doing, Donnie?" Harry asked, as his brother put away his weapon.

"Guys, he's hurt" said Donnie. "I don't think he wants to fight us. I think he's scared."

"Scared" Bigfoot repeated.

"He can talk?" Raph gasped, surprised by the revelation. He wasn't the only one as Harry and Mikey were just as slack jawed.

"Easy now. Easy. I can fix your arm if you'll let me" said Donnie, cautiously approaching Bigfoot. Whimpering, Bigfoot showed his injury to the mutant. "It's ok. I just want to help" carefully holding the limb, Donnie examined the cuts. "It's not bad. But I'd like to take you home, where I can clean it up and bandage it. Is that ok?"

"No way!" Raph protested. "We can't bring a giant ape-man home with us."

"I'm with Raph, Leo will us" said Harry.

"It'll be fine" said Donnie. "What do you think, Mikey."

"Injured woodland creature – bring him home" said Mikey.

"See, Mikey agrees with me."

Harry and Raph were left wondering when Mikey's vote of confidence was considered a good argument, as Donnie started leading Bigfoot back towards the farmhouse.

"He's totally just drooling over finding out Bigfoot's real" said Raph.

"Still processing that myself" said Harry. "But you're probably right. First chance we get, one of throws him under the bus?"

"Done."

As the brothers guided Bigfoot back towards their home, they failed to notice a six fingered, short, stubby man, sporting hunting gear, and a large gut, watching them from behind the trees.

"Well, Mama, I've been hunting this hairy freak for years, now." he told the shrunken head hanging around his neck. "and now he goes and finds himself some more freaks" unsurprisingly the head doesn't respond, though in a clear sign of insanity, he continued to act as if it were alive. "Settle down Mama. Ain't no little green aliens going to save Bigfoot from…The Finger.

* * *

"Hello, anybody home!" Donnie called, as they entered the farmhouse. "We got company."

"What? you can't let anyone in" said Leo, as everyone gathered in the foyer. "And why is the doorway full of hair?"

"Be with you in a moment, bro" said Harry, as he and Mikey struggled to pull their large furry houseguest through the door.

"And a giant butt?" Casey added.

Finally, with one more giant tug, Bigfoot fell in through the doorway, leaving everyone shocked by the appearance of the mythical creature.

"Is that who I think it is?" Hermione asked, unable to believe her eyes.

"It's Bigfoot!" Casey exclaimed.

"You brought Bigfoot home!" Leo said outraged.

"I think we should all just try and process that Bigfoot is real" said Harry. "We can worry about whether or not bringing him home was a bad idea later."

Leo glared at Harry, unamused by his youngest brother's attempt to redirect him.

"Why everyone know Bigfoot name?" the sasquatch asked Donnie.

Ignoring Bigfoot's question, obviously not wanting to have to explain how the entire world thought he was just a myth, Donnie instead introduced everyone to the sasquatch as they all followed Harry's lead and tried to wrap their heads around the situation. Even Luna looked surprised to see the sasquatch was actually real.

"Bigfoot's hurt, so Donnie thought we should bring him back here" said Harry, gladly throwing his brother under the proverbial bus.

"I'll get the first aid kit" said April, taking Bigfoot by the hand she led the creature into the living room.

"I can't believe you brought Bigfoot home with you" said Ginny. "I can't believe there's actually a Bigfoot."

"So, the wizarding world didn't know about this?" Harry asked.

"The sasquatch has always been considered a myth" Luna explained. "Though my uncle has received reports of possible sightings of the Loch Ness Monster."

"How long is Bigfoot staying with us?" asked Neville.

"Just until his arm gets better" said Donnie.

"Sure, but when I wanted a dog you guys were like, no way" Casey complained.

"You guys just don't get it" said Donnie. "Bigfoot is the missing genetic link between humans and the ape. This discovery will change the face of science itself."

"Genetic?" Ron asked, Neville and Ginny sharing in his confusion.

Donnie sighed, once more disappointed in what he considered to be the poor educational standards of the magical world.

"Donnie, you just go check on…Bigfoot" said Hermione, still struggling with the situation. "Luna and I will try to explain."

Grateful for the escape, Donnie moved into the next room the last thing he heard was Ron screaming "We did what!" once Luna and Hermione explained about the process of evolution.

* * *

"There all done" April smiled, as she finished wrapping Bigfoot's arm. "Try not to use it, too much for the next few days."

Bigfoot nodded showing he understood.

"Bigfoot, thank Donnie" the sasquatch smiled.

"No problem" the turtle assured him.

As April went to work cleaning up the medical supplies, Bigfoot started to explain just how he'd gotten hurt.

"Bad man after Bigfoot. Named: The Finger."

"The Finger?" Donnie questioned. It sounded like a real nut job to him.

"Very bad mans but Donnie good mans" Bigfoot gave Donnie a look that his brothers could told him matched the one he had when he first saw April. "Donnie, _**very**_ mans" Bigfoot leaned towards Donnie, making the turtle very uncomfortable, and before he knew what was going on planted a wet one on Donnie's cheek.

"Woah" April stood frozen as Bigfoot grabbed hold of Donnie, holding him close to his chest.

"Bigfoot love Donnie."

"But…but…but" Donnie struggled to form a sentence, as the sasquatch nuzzled up to him.

"Bigfoot am lady."

"That is great" the turtle cringed.

Too bad for him, that was when everyone else walked into the living room, just in time to witness Bigfoot's declaration of love. The look on Donnie's face, had the guys in stitches, ignoring Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and April's glares, as they thought it wrong to laugh at Bigfoot's crush on Donatello.

* * *

In the following days, Donnie was learning just what it was like to have a stalker. Everywhere he went Bigfoot wasn't far behind. If he was working in the barn, Bigfoot was there watching over his shoulder, giving the turtle an uncomfortably toothy grin. When he was watching TV – Bigfoot had the turtle sit in lap, while she fed him popcorn. Unfortunately for Donnie, and much to the rest of the guys' amusement, the sasquatch wasn't known for having clean hands.

Sadly, there were some downsides to having Bigfoot around for everyone else. As Mikey soon discovered while he was preparing dinner, when Bigfoot came in carrying a sack over her shoulder.

"Bigfoot bring meat" she told the turtle. Mikey was confused as to where the sasquatch could've found meat for dinner. The answer was not a good one, as she opened her bag revealing to be full of roadkill. "Good meat. Tender."

This proved too much for even Mikey's iron stomach, as the orange clad turtle threw up into his cooking pot.

Another incident saw Raph walking up the stairs and running across Bigfoot as she came out of the bathroom.

"Bigfoot make waste" she told the turtle, as she passed him on the stairs.

"Make waste, huh" Raph muttered to himself.

Cautiously the turtle entered the bathroom and to his surprise, Raph found the toilet was completely spotless. For a moment Raph wondered if Bigfoot had actually cleaned up after herself. But that thought quickly went out the window once he noticed the nauseating smell coming from the bathtub – the smell foul enough to attract flies.

"Bigfoot!" Raph bellowed.

* * *

After discovering the surprise Bigfoot left in their bathroom Raph led the sasquatch back out into the forest with Donnie and Mikey.

"Donnie and Mikey need to learn to blend in, out here. Forest stealth" Raph told Bigfoot. "If you're going to stay with us, you can at least help out. Show them some stuff."

"Why doesn't Harry have to do this?" Mikey asked.

"He's helping me clean out the tub" said Raph, putting a face mask on.

Donnie and Mikey knew Bigfoot must've left quite the mess in the behind if Raph was willing to turn to magic for help, especially considering what happened the last time Harry tried to clean with magic.

Once Raph left, Mikey and Donnie turned their attention to Bigfoot, whose first lesson in forest stealth was camouflage. Given her limited vocabulary, Bigfoot decided to provide a demonstration, picking up Mikey and placing him in a bush, using the turtle's green skin to hide among the leaves.

"Um, I can still see him" said Donnie, as Mikey's skin tone didn't match the leaves shading at all.

While Mikey and Donnie were learning stealth from Bigfoot, unbeknownst to the trio they were being stalked by The Finger, duel wielding a pair of automatic crossbows. Using the environment for cover, the hunter silently approached them, taking a position behind a tree.

"Mama, looks like Bigfoot's got himself a couple of little green alien buddies" he told the shrunken head around his neck. "The Finger's ok with that."

Sensing something was wrong, Bigfoot gasped as she spotted The Finger, his crossbows already aimed and ready. Afraid to face the hunter, the sasquatch grabbed the distracted Donnie and Mikey and took off running, before the Finger could finally put her down.

"Damn it, lost them" The Finger cursed. "But not for long, Mama."

* * *

Back at the farmhouse everyone was lounging around in the den, watching as Raph and Leo went head to head in an old boxing videogame left behind from when April's family used to stay there.

"Come on, Leo" Raph taunted, as his character started beating on his brother's. "Give me your best."

"Ugh, you'll gain no ground" Leo said defiantly.

But ultimately his efforts proved futile as the red turtle emerged victorious just as Mikey, Donnie, and Bigfoot came into the room.

"Oh, man!" Mikey cheered. "Bigfoot is amaze-balls with the forest stealth stuff!"

"Is something wrong, Bigfoot?" Luna asked, noticing how nervous the sasquatch looked.

"Bigfoot scared" she whimpered, as she proceeded to pull all of the blinds shut. "Finger bad!"

"Right fingers are bad" said Raph, mocking the sasquatch, as Harry stepped up for his turn. "Hey Donnie, want to play the winner?"

"Bigfoot seems legitimately afraid" said Luna.

But the Lovegood girl's concerns went unheeded, drowned out by the sound of the videogame.

* * *

Later that evening April, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione found Bigfoot working in the kitchen.

"Evening Bigfoot" April smiled. "What're making?"

"Food" the sasquatch groaned. "Donnie."

Curious the girls lifted the cover off the pot and a disgusting mix of fur and rotting meat inside. While not surprising, it still took everything the they had not to throw up, and that was saying something considering Ginny had grown up with Fred and George.

"Um, Bigfoot, I don't think Donnie likes fur in his meals" Ginny said delicately.

Bigfoot gave the Weasley girl a confused look as she couldn't understand why anyone would want to take the time to remove fur from their food. Brushing it aside as some strange human preference, Bigfoot went over to the freezer for more ingredients, only to find Ice Cream Kitty preening herself inside.

Surprised by the sasquatch's sudden appearance the mutant cat screamed which of course set Bigfoot off, frightening her enough to toss the fridge outside.

The girls stared at Bigfoot, not sure what to say regarding the sasquatch's extreme reaction to Harry and the Turtle's frozen pet.

"Bigfoot need help" said the sasquatch, bringing them out of their stupor.

"What do you need, Bigfoot?" Hermione asked.

"Makeover."

Well Hermione certainly wasn't expecting that. In truth, none of the girls had much experience in that department but that certainly wouldn't stop them from trying. Directing Bigfoot into the upstairs bathroom they went to work trying to turn Bigfoot into the ape-woman of her dreams.

After applying a little lipstick, a completely unnoticeable haircut, and a little pink hairbow as the finishing touch, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and April stood proudly before Bigfoot, feeling they'd done all they could for the sasquatch.

"So, what do you think?" April asked, giving Bigfoot a mirror.

Bigfoot smiled into the mirror pleased by her new appearance. It didn't even matter that the mirror just so happened to crack at that exact moment. Feeling empowered by her new makeover Bigfoot left to finish her meal for Donnie.

"Do you think Donnie will fall for Bigfoot?" Luna asked the other girls, once the sasquatch was gone.

"Honestly no" said Hermione. "But at least she seemed happy."

April and Ginny agreed with Hermione and like Luna they all wished for Bigfoot's spirits to remain high regardless of what happens next.

* * *

Later that night Donnie was making his way towards the kitchen, planning on finding himself something to eat. Only to run into Bigfoot who was waiting for him with a pot of some rather pungent roadkill stew.

"For Donnie" the sasquatch smiled, making the turtle uncomfortable.

"Wow, oh, wow" Donnie struggled to find the words. "Um, thank you." Bigfoot's grin grew wider, thinking the gesture was enough to win her the turtle's heart. "Gotta go bye!" Sadly, this wasn't the case and in a manner reminiscent to April's response to his own advances only a few days ago, Donnie took off running, leaving Bigfoot standing there heartbroken.

Seeking refuge from Bigfoot's advances, Donnie ran into the living room, where Harry and Raph were in the middle of a videogame.

"What's eating you, Donnie?" Harry asked, noticing the distressed look on his brother's face.

"It's Bigfoot" Donnie groaned. "She keeps following me around like a lovesick puppy. It's so uncomfortable."

"Now you know how April feels" said Raph, while Harry nodded in agreement.

Donnie tried to argue that his behavior towards April was nothing like Bigfoot's, but found that he couldn't. His brothers had been telling him for a while now how bad his crush on April had gotten. Maybe this was just karma catching up with him.

* * *

While Donnie was struggling with his realization, Bigfoot had retreated outside to cry her broken heart out on the roof, when suddenly she hears laughter coming from the barn. Deciding to investigate she found Leo, Casey, Ron, and Neville inside talking.

"She's wearing makeup now" Leo laughed, obviously talking about Bigfoot. "And she keeps making soup for Donnie."

"Ugh, I feel bad for the poor bloke" said Ron. "I've smelled Bigfoot's cooking."

"You think she's his type?" Casey asked.

"Maybe after a shave" said Leo.

The boys laughed until they heard a faint whimpering.

"Um, guys" Neville pointed to the door where they could see Bigfoot looking in on them. Having heard the whole thing, she took off running leaving behind a trail of tears.

Ignoring Leo's cries of apology, the sasquatch ran past the farmhouse, passing Mikey and Donnie along the way and returned to the forest to hide.

"What did you guys do?" Mikey demanded.

"We didn't mean to hurt her feelings" said Casey.

"Maybe someone should go after her" said Neville.

"I'll go" said Donnie. "She'll listen to me."

Deciding to lend his support Mikey joined Donnie as they raced into the woods after Bigfoot.

* * *

Bigfoot ran through the forest crying her heart out, unable to escape the sound the other's mocking laughter. So, overcome with emotion the sasquatch wasn't as aware of her surroundings, as the ground suddenly fell out from underneath her, ensnaring Bigfoot in a net as she fell into the hole.

"How many years the Finger been chasing you" said the hunter, appearing from the shadows. "Well guess what? Mama says the chasing's over. Bigfoot, you gonna make Mama and the Finger, rich."

The Finger's voice carried out through the forest, catching the approaching Donnie and Mikey's attention. Approaching cautiously the brothers could just make out the Finger's silhouette standing over his Bigfoot trap. Seeing the sasquatch was in trouble the brothers moved in and tackled the hunter to the ground, only to their surprise to find it was only a dummy.

"Dude, where'd he go?" said Mikey.

"No clue" said Donnie.

The turtles searched for any sign of the Finger when suddenly they heard a twig snap. But before they could investigate a log suddenly came swinging down from the trees, knocking the brothers out.

* * *

"Puppies…um…puppies…too many puppies…ah!" Mikey woke with a start, finding himself and Donnie tied up and left dangling from a tree branch. "Donnie, I just had the worst dream about…"

"Not very sympathetic right now, Mikey" Donnie interrupted, nodding towards the hunter currently pacing around a wheelbarrow carrying the captive Bigfoot. "The Finger's been debating whether to pickle us or stuff us."

"Oh, pickle" Mikey said excitedly. "Pickles taste so good"

Donnie just groaned, wondering not for the first time just what was wrong with his brother.

"Ain't got no room for these two on the cart, Mama" The Finger told the shrunken head, as he pulled out a knife. "Looks like the Finger's gonna have to stuff them right here."

The turtles shared a look, both of them clearly thinking the Finger was obviously out of his mind.

"I got an idea. Follow my lead." Donnie whispered to Mikey. "Hey, Finger! Your mama looks like a raisin!"

"What did you say about the Finger's mama?"

"Um, your mama's so wrinkly she looks like one of those little dogs, with all the winkles!" said Mikey.

"A Shar-Pei?" the Finger clarified, his temper rising.

"Your mama's a shrunken head!" said Donnie, finally pushing the Finger over the edge.

Enraged at the perceived insults to his mama, the Finger fired his crossbow at Donnie. Shifting his weight the Donnie swung himself just enough for the arrow to slice through his rope, freeing himself.

"Bad move, the Finger" said Donnie, grabbing his staff. Releasing his naginata blade, Donnie sliced through the rope holding Mikey, leaving the brothers free to face the hunter.

Mikey got things extending his kusarigama chain at the Finger. But the hunter proved far more agile then his body size would imply, rolling out of the range to the orange turtle's weapon. Drawing a bow from his back the Finger counter attacked, firing an arrow at the turtles.

Diving out of the way the brothers were shocked to the arrow explode as it hit the ground. Mindful of the explosive tipped arrows, Donnie dodged the projectiles as he closed the distance, and knocked the hunter's bow away with his staff. Although he proved himself capable with a long-range attack, the Finger was no match for Donnie in an up close and personal fight, as the purple clad turtle pummeled him with his staff. But still the Finger refused to go down, taking a blow to the shoulder, the hunter grabbed Donatello's staff and in an impressive show of strength used it as leverage to slam the turtle into the ground.

"The Finger's got skills" the hunter smirked.

So, distracted with stroking his own ego the Finger had forgotten about Mikey, something that he soon paid for as the orange turtle dropped down from above landing a flying kick to the hunter's gut.

"How you like that forest stealth" said Mikey, feeling pleased with himself.

Enraged the Finger picked himself and reached for one of his crossbows.

"If the Finger's going down, he's taking Bigfoot with him" the hunter sneered, aiming his weapon past the turtles the struggling sasquatch. But before he could pull the trigger Bigfoot managed to poke her head out of the net, giving the Finger his first clear look at the ape-woman's new appearance. "Bigfoot's a lady? The Finger can't shoot no lady" the hunter then held up his shrunken head. "The Finger's sorry Mama, he didn't know. He would never hurt no lady."

Donnie and Mikey stepped back as the Finger broke down into tears. Seeing the once feared hunter in tears, Bigfoot freed herself and approached the Finger, offering words of comfort.

"There, there it all be ok" said Bigfoot, lifting the Finger into her arms.

The hunter immediately went doe-eyed, as he took in Bigfoot's appearance, with the sasquatch doing the same. Suddenly guilt, hate, and fear fell to the wayside leaving only a deep mutual love between the Finger and Bigfoot.

"Bigfoot take care of sad mans" she told Donnie and Mikey, as she disappeared into the forest leaving them both unable to understand what just happened.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Leo, Raph, Casey, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville were sitting on the front porch of the farmhouse listening to Mikey as he finished the tale of Bigfoot and the Finger.

"So, they spent who bloody knows how long hating each other, and they still end up running away together" said Ron. "Sounds completely mental."

"I think it sounds nice" said Luna. "It'd be good if more of the world could put aside their hate."

"I don't know" said Neville. "I mean, I'm happy for Bigfoot but what happens if she breaks up with the Finger? Won't he just go back to hunting her?"

"It's cool" said Mikey. "The Finger doesn't hurt ladies."

"Yeah that still doesn't make sense" said Harry. He could think of lots of women who could handle themselves in a fight. "Speaking of odd couples."

Harry directed their attention across the yard where Donnie was approaching April, who was hard at work chopping the night's firewood.

"Hey April" said Donnie.

"Hey, what's up Donnie" said April, taking a break.

"I…um…I just wanted to let you know, I won't be bothering you with music boxes anymore. I get it now. Donnie is to April as Bigfoot was to Donnie. I'm just…a mutant."

April couldn't believe what she was hearing. It's true she didn't have romantic feelings for Donnie but it still hurt to hear the pain in her friend's voice. She had hoped to find some way to spare him this hurt.

"You're not just a mutant Donnie" smiling coyly, April planted a brief but affectionate kiss on the turtle's lips, much to Donnie's shock. "You're my mutant." She then walked away leaving a stunned Donatello behind.

Watching from their seats, Harry and the others groaned thinking April's act of sympathy was just going to backfire.

"Why would she do that?" Harry demanded. "Donnie was just making progress."

"I don't think she means any harm" said Ginny. "But she's really just being a tease now."

"Guess it's just one step forward a billon steps back" said Raph.

"No, I can still salvage this" said Harry.

Once he was sure April was gone, Harry walked up to Donnie, who was still standing there looking completely shell shocked.

"Hey, Donnie, you do understand that wasn't April saying she likes you, right?" Harry asked gently. He didn't want to be mean but he really didn't want all the progress his brother made to be undone. "Donnie?"

Donnie just stood, making Harry worried that his brother had gone completely off the deep end. Until finally in an extremely confused voice he said three simple words: "I understand nothing."

Harry just groaned thinking this could only mean Donnie would be back to chasing after April in no time.


	3. Buried Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

There comes a time in everyone's life when they must face seemingly insurmountable odds. In those times one must gather all of their courage and will to stand with their heads held high. And now our heroes must do just that as they stood together in the farmhouse's foyer, a united front against the newest foe to dare stand against them.

"Everybody ready?" April asked, a look of determination on her face.

"Casey Jones was born ready."

"Let's do this" said Raph, brandishing his…feather dusters!

Yes, it was that most dreaded time of all: spring cleaning. Though their attitude may seem a little extreme, with the farmhouse's sole occupants being a bunch of teenagers there was plenty of mess to go around.

Armed with their cleaning implements they split up over the house to attack the mess invading their home from all sides.

Raph started in the den, duel wielding his feather dusters as he took care of the shelves before diving into the fireplace to clean out the soot in the chimney.

Adding a little ninja flare, Mikey tossed a bucket of soapy water up to Donnie, who catching it on the end of his mop, went about using his staff techniques as cleaning techniques to really make the upstairs hallway floor shine.

Swinging on his kusarigama chain, Mikey went to work dusting off the ceiling fixtures. While Harry went around on the ground level riding the vacuum like it was his skateboard.

Leo did his part leading Luna and Neville in cleaning the windows.

"Window cleaner on" the blue turtle instructed, signaling them all to spray the glass. "Window cleaner off" and as one they all wiped the window cleaner off, taking care to do it in perfect circles.

And in the kitchen, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were hard at work on the dishes. With Hermione doing the washing, Ginny handling drying, and Ron finishing up by stacking them away, they were proving to be an effective team.

This left April with the bathroom. Carrying a bucket of water and a sponge, the O'Neil girl headed upstairs, passing Donnie, who tried and failed to get his attention with his ninja cleaning style.

Focusing on the task at hand, April started scrubbing the bathroom walls.

"Looking good, Red" said Casey, catching April's attention. The O'Neal girl scowled as she saw the Jones boy was simply lounging in the bathtub, doing nothing to help. "Keep up the hard work."

"Very funny, Jones" said April, hitting him in the face with her sponge. "Now stop slacking off and help out."

"Anything for you, Mon Cherry."

"It's Mon Cherie" Donnie corrected, poking his head in from the hallway. "I can help you, April."

Casey got out of the tub to get in Donnie's face, but the turtle simply used his mop to trip the human up and knock him out into the hallway, where he unfortunately crashed into Mikey, who'd been trying to dust the wall. Knocked off balance the orange turtle fell over the railing onto the stairs and into Raph, who'd been trying to go up and investigate all the commotion, sending them both tumbling down the stairs.

"Ugh, Mikey, I just vacuumed" Harry complained.

"Yeah, well now you can watch me mop the floor with him" Raph growled.

But Mikey wasn't paying much attention to Raph's threats, instead his focus was on where he'd accidently flipped over the floor rug, revealing a trap door.

"I didn't even know we had a basement" said April, as everyone gathered to see the new discovery.

"What do thinks inside?" asked Neville.

"Evil clown" Mikey said fearfully. "Evil clown!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out" said Raph, using his sais to prop open the trap door, revealing a long stone staircase.

"Ugh, who's going first?" Donnie said nervously.

"Not it!" everyone cried, which unfortunately for Leo left him as the odd one out.

With Leonardo out in front, they made their way down into the basement. At first glance the room appeared to be empty.

"Doesn't look like they set up any electricity down here" said Harry, observing the lack of any lighting.

"Hey, I think I saw something" said Donnie, pointing at something hidden in the darkness.

At his brother's request Raph shined his flashlight where Donnie was pointing. What they found chilled them to the bone, for sitting in the center of the room was what appeared to be a Kraang stealth ship.

"How did they find us?" April asked fearfully.

"I don't think they did" said Donnie, noticing the ship was covered in dust. "Looks like this ship's been buried here for years."

"But what's a Kraang ship doing underneath my house?"

"Only one way to find out" said Leo, leading them inside.

The inside of the ship matched up with Donnie's theory of how long it's been buried; a thick layer of dust covered all of the equipment, yet strangely there was no sign of a crew ever being present.

"Guys, over here!" Neville called, directing everyone's attention to a large pod sitting against the back wall.

"I think there's a person in there" said Casey, noticing the pod wasn't empty.

"Ok. don't touch anything" said Donnie, as he started examining the pod. "I repeat: **don't touch anything**."

It was obvious to everyone that he was talking to Mikey. Trying to prevent a possible disaster, Harry moved to stand next to Mikey, and hopefully keep him from messing with anything. But while everyone was looking at Mikey, they should've been looking at Ron, who having grown bored with sitting around watching Donatello work, decided it was a good idea to lean against one of the control consoles, accidently reactivating the ship's power.

"Hey, it wasn't me this time" Mikey said happily, while everyone groaned at their group's inability to get into some kind of trouble.

Everyone stepped back as the restored power, reactivated the pod opened up revealing a woman with short blond hair and bright green eyes.

"Mom?" April gasped.

Everyone looked to April in surprise, as they'd all assumed her mother had passed on.

Feeling weak, April's mother stumbled out of the pod, seeing she was barely able to stand Raph and Donnie quickly moved to aid her, letting the woman lean on their shoulders for support.

"Just take it easy" said Donnie.

But as the fog began to clear from Mrs. O'Neal's mind, the woman screamed in terror once she caught sight of the Turtles.

"Mutants!" she screamed, pushing away from Donnie and Raph.

The woman tried to make a run for it, only for her legs to give out on her, prompting Casey to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Don't worry, Mrs. O'Neal" said Casey. "These are good mutants." The Turtles stepped forward, wearing friendly expressions. "Except for Donnie, he's kind of a jerk." The turtle scowled not appreciating the joke.

"Where am I?" Mrs. O'Neal asked. "And how do you know my…" words failed her once she noticed her daughter standing amongst the group, eyes wide with wonder. "A-April?"

"Yeah, it's me, Mom" April said cautiously, not wanting to overwhelm her mother.

"But…how just a few days ago, you were only six years old."

The shock proved too great for mother and daughter as they fell back into Casey and Mikey's arms respectively.

* * *

After the O'Neal women recovered everyone moved upstairs into the living room, where Ginny proceeded to make April and her mother what she called a "proper" cup of tea. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley insisted on her daughter knowing the proper way to make a nice cuppa. While she initially scoffed at its usefulness, Ginny couldn't help but feel grateful as she hoped the hot beverage would help with Mrs. O'Neal's nerves, as she continued to show obvious fear of the Turtles.

"Thanks Ginny" April smiled, accepting the cup.

"Yes, thank you" said Mrs. O'Neal, as she did the same.

"It's no trouble" Ginny assured her. "Are you doing alright, Mrs. O'Neal?"

"I'm still a little shaky" Mrs. O'Neal took a sip of her tea, and turned her focus onto April. "I know this is hard to believe but…"

Mrs. O'Neal explained that the Kraang ship had been there for years, long before the farmhouse was ever built. One day April's great-great grandfather discovered the ship buried under the old house and made the mistake of awakening the aliens inside. The Kraang then went on to experiment on him and the entire O'Neal family bloodline, all for the purpose of perfecting the mutagen.

After April's birth, it became clear to her mother and father that she was very special. Before long, the two plotted to escape the farmhouse with her, but an army of Kraang arrived. Kirby managed to escape to the city with April but Mrs. O'Neal wasn't so fortunate and was recaptured and put into stasis.

"All these years, I never knew what happened to you" said April, now understanding just how much The Kraang have been manipulating her life. "I never knew what to think. Dad would never tell me."

"Now you know" said Mrs. O'Neal, taking her daughter's hands. "Where is Kirby anyway?"

"Kirby? Oh, he got turned into a wicked Kraang headed mutant" Casey said bluntly, earning himself a smack upside the head from Raph.

"Way to pull a Mikey" Raph grumbled.

"He's just kidding Mrs. O'Neal" Leo said unconvincingly, wanting to prevent another panic attack. "Kirby's just on a safari in Puerto Rico. He won't be back for a while."

Mrs. O'Neal looked doubtful but thankfully didn't press the issue.

"I'm just so glad to have my April back."

Everyone smiled as the reunited mother and daughter shared an embrace. All except Mikey, who couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

"Is it me, or does April's mom seem a little bit off?" he asked his brothers.

"Like you're one to talk" Raph scoffed.

"I'm serious dude. I've got those ninja vibes" Mikey insisted. "I don't trust her."

"Chill Mikey" said Harry. "She been on ice for a whole decade. She just needs time to adjust."

Mikey wasn't convinced. His senses were telling him something was wrong and Master Splinter had always thought them to trust their feelings.

* * *

That night April and her mother enjoyed some quality time, relaxing on the bench swing in the yard.

"Remember how we used to sit out here in the summer time and look up at the stars?" Mrs. O'Neal asked her daughter.

"Like it was yesterday" said April. "But so much has happened. So much time has passed."

"That's exactly what it is 'the past'" Mrs. O'Neal assured her, as she lovingly brushed April's hair. "Now we're together again. We can start over and be a family again."

"If only dad were here." April sighed, imaging the joy in her father's eyes once they find a way to save him and reunite their family.

Suddenly the sound of twig snapping alerted Mrs. O'Neal that they weren't alone. Coming out of hiding, Mikey looked eyes with the woman, and he didn't like what he saw in there.

"Booyakasha!" the orange turtle cried, as he charged forward, swinging his nunchucks.

"Mikey, what're you doing!" April demanded, as she placed herself between her mother and the hostile mutant.

"Get away from April!" Mikey yelled, ignoring his friend's protests to stand down.

Screaming in terror, Mrs. O'Neal ran for the house. Mikey moved to follow, only for April to once again get in his way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she snapped. "Have you lost your mind? You know what, don't even answer that!"

Mikey tried to explain but April wasn't interested, instead running back inside in search of her mother. Mikey tried to go after her but he found his path bared by an angry Raphael.

Not even bothering to hear whatever excuse Mikey had worked up, Raph dragged the youngest turtle into the barn, planting him in a chair under an intense light, surrounded by their friends and family, all of whom were glaring angrily at him.

"Michelangelo" Donnie said ominously, as he stood before the youngest turtle. "You. Attacked. April's. Mother!"

"Mikey, have you completely cracked your shell?" said Raph.

"I don't trust her" Mikey defended. "She's all kinds of wrong. You've got to believe me."

"Oh, mean like the time tiny elves stole your nunchucks and replaced them with mozzarella sticks" said Leo.

"Yes."

"Or the time you and Ice Cream Kitty entered a break dancing contest" said Harry.

"Exactly."

"Stop it, Mikey!" Neville of all people snapped. "You have any idea how much this means to April? You have no idea what it's like to grow up knowing someone's missing from your life, someone important. And you'd give anything to have them back."

"But…"

"Mikey, if you ruin this for April…." Casey threatened.

"Fine!" Mikey snapped, as he got up and made for the exit. "If you don't believe me, I'll prove it."

Seeing that their attempt at an intervention failed, everyone left the barn to go about their business. All except Luna, who held Neville back to talk.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "It sounded like you were speaking from personal experience."

"Y-yeah, I'm ok" Neville said uncomfortably, now feeling embarrassed about his outburst. "I...I just...I just wish…"

To the Longbottom scion's surprise, Luna suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"I understand" she said comfortingly. "I wish I could have my own miracle too."

Tears ran down Neville's cheeks as he returned the hug, as they shared in the pain of longing for the parents they would never truly know.

* * *

Failing to find her in house, April went around the back of the farmhouse, finding her mother staring at the trees.

"Mom, are you ok?" April asked, as she moved to stand by her mother's side.

"I was just thinking about when we'd picnic in the woods by the stream."

"Those are some of my favorite memories" April smiled, as she wrapped her arms around her mother, reveling in the joy she felt when she did the same.

"We should go somewhere, just the two of us" said Mrs. O'Neal. "Just drive off, leave these creatures behind. I don't trust them."

"I-I can't do that" said April. "They're like family. They've always been there for me."

"I'm your mother. Your family. Not them. They're just a bunch of freaks!"

Mrs. O'Neal then walked off, ignoring the pain in her daughter's eyes.

* * *

While things were getting difficult between the O'Neal women, Mikey sat inside the farmhouse, drowning his sorrows in whipped cream, and venting his pain to the ever-loyal Ice Cream Kitty.

"No one gets me" Mikey said miserably. "No one but you, Ice Cream Kitty." The frozen feline's meow, cheered the orange turtle up, taking it as a sign of support. "See. You're just so cute, I could eat you up."

Mikey then playfully sprayed his whipped cream on Ice Cream Kitty, complete with cherry on top. The cat was enjoying her new hat, when suddenly she started hissing at something outside. Curious to see what would've set his cat off, Mikey looked out to see Mrs. O'Neal heading into the woods, carrying something in her arms.

"What do think Kitty? Go after her?" Mikey asked. Ice Cream Kitty hissed and started swiping her paw. "My thoughts exactly."

Sticking to the shadows, Mikey followed Mrs. O'Neal into the woods. Everything seemed normal until he finally got a clear look at what was in her hands. It was a case of mutagen. Things then took an even stranger turn when the woman's face suddenly transformed, changing from that of April's mother to a gooey pink Kraang-like face with large beady magenta eyes.

 _Sweet mother of mutagen!_ It took everything Mikey had not to scream in terror at the horrific sight. He continued to follow Mrs. O'Neal, until the she stopped by a pond.

Opening the canister, Mrs. O'Neal was about to pour the ooze into the water, when Mikey intervened using his kusarigama chain to rip the mutagen out of her hands, leaving it to spill harmlessly onto the ground.

"You, foolish whelp" she said coldly, as Mikey stepped out of the shadows, weapon at the ready.

"Don't try flattering me" said Mikey.

"You shouldn't have done that, Michelangelo" said Mrs. O'Neal, pulling out a pair of scissors from her back pocket. "Now you've made mother very angry."

"I knew there was something wrong with you. You're with The Kraang!"

"Yes. I will capture April O'Neil and deliver her to my masters." Mrs. O'Neal charged at Mikey, attempting to stab him with the scissors. But Mikey was ready for her, blocking and knocking the weapon out of her hand, with the blade of his kusarigama.

"Well, _Mom_ , things are about to get a lot worse." Mikey swiped at with his kusarigama, only for her to sidestep his attack. "What the…?" He gasped, surprised that woman, that should've had no training or fighting skills managed to evade him.

Going for a second strike, once again Mrs. O'Neal skillfully dodged him, this time countering with a backhand to the face. Stunned, Mikey was left open, when in a surprising show of strength, Mrs. O'Neal grabbed him by the back of his shell and threw him into a tree.

 _Ugh, she's a lot tougher than I thought_. "What're you really?" Mikey demanded, having already seen her true face.

Mrs. O'Neal sneered, as her body started to go through a horrifying change. Bone and Muscle snapped and tore, until finally she revealed her true form, and all Mikey could do was scream in terror.

* * *

Unaware of the danger, Harry and Donnie were back at the farmhouse, the former helping the latter go through the old Kraang ship.

"You find anything good, Donnie?" Harry asked, as his brother started going through the alien ship's systems.

"Maybe" said Donnie.

"Whatup!"

"Whoa!" Harry and Donnie jumped, at Mikey's sudden appearance. The orange clad turtle looked perfectly fine, standing there with a wide grin on his face.

"Mikey, you scared us" said Donnie.

"And what's with the cheshire cat routine?" Harry added.

"I'm just feeling happy" said Mikey. "What're you guys doing?"

"We're just going through the bioship to see if we can find anything useful" Harry explained, before turning back to Donnie. "Anyway, you said you might have something."

"Yeah, I've been going through the data from the cryotube's computers" said Donnie, as he checked his laptop. "Some of these readings don't make sense."

Just then April walked into the ship with a worried expression on her face.

"Everything alright, April?" Harry asked.

"Have you guys seen my mom?" she asked.

"No. What's up?" Donnie asked.

"We sort of had a little argument earlier" April sighed."And now she's gone. Probably because Mikey freaked her out."

"Don't worry, April" said Mikey. "I'm sure she's around. I'll be up in one minute to help look for her."

"No, thanks, Mikey" April said hostilely, not having forgiven the turtle's earlier attack on her mother. "I don't need your help."

April then left the ship to search elsewhere, leaving the three brothers alone. Deciding not to get involved in a family matter, Harry and Donnie turned their attention to the latter's computer, reexamining the readout from the Kraang computers.

Donnie and Harry's eyes widened in shock as they finally finished translating the data.

"Donnie, does that say what I think it says?" said Harry, looking to his brother for an explanation.

"We got to tell the others" Donnie stressed.

The brothers turned to the exit only to find Mikey had vanished and in his place was Mrs. O'Neill, staring menacingly at them.

"Hello, boys."

"Wh-what happened to Mikey?" Donnie asked, as he and Harry stepped back from the woman.

"Let me show you" to the brothers' horror, Mrs. O'Neil transformed into the creature, Mikey had seen in the forest, her arms now changed into long purple tentacles.

"We got to warn the others" said Harry, as he and Donnie drew their weapons.

"Go, I'll keep her here!" Donnie urged.

"I'm not leaving you here with that!" Harry refused. "We stand together, we can beat this thing."

Aware of how stubborn Harry can be, Donnie didn't bother arguing. Part of him was actually grateful as he wasn't sure what to make of the creature before them. Keeping a united front, Harry and Donnie charged at the creature weapons at the ready.

* * *

Not having seen Harry and Donnie for some time, Leo went down to the Kraang ship to check on them and to see if they've seen Mrs. O'Neil. But when he arrived, Leo found the room was covered with the signs of a struggle, smashed monitors, scorch marks, and a few blood stains.

Getting worried, Leo looked for any sign of his brothers and was shocked to find Donnie working at a station, looking perfectly fine.

"Donnie, what happened here?" Leo asked.

"Oh, Harry tried to help with his magic" said Donnie, keeping his back turned as he continued his work. "You know how he always makes a mess with the more delicate stuff."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Leo's senses were screaming that something was off. There was no way Donatello would've let Harry use his magic. "Where is Harry anyway? and I could've sworn I saw Mrs. O'Neil come down here before."

"I haven't seen Mrs. O'Neil" said Donnie. "But I told Harry to go away if he's just going to make a mess."

"Ok, I'll just go look for them somewhere else."

Eying Donatello suspiciously, Leo slowly made his way to door. Once Leo's back was turned, Donnie turned around and shot a tentacle at the blue clad turtle. Sensing the attack, Leo turned on his heel and sliced through the tendril. But the quick move cost him his balance, causing him to drop his crutch and fall to his knees.

Leo watched in horror as the more tentacles burst from the fake Donatello's shell.

 _Gotta move!_ using his sword as a crutch, Leo hobbled out of the ship and made his way to the basement stairs, only for one of the steps to break underneath him as he tried to climb up. All Leo could do was scream as the creature pounced on him.

* * *

Upstairs in the living room, Raph, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were watching television when suddenly they heard Leo scream followed by the sound of shattered glass. Worried the four of them got up and went to investigate.

Upon opening the trapdoor to the basement they found Leo lying at the bottom of the stairs, struggling to stand.

"Bro, you ok?" Raph asked, as he and Ron helped Leo off the floor.

Letting Leo lean on them for support Raph and Ron guided him to where Ginny had pulled up a chair for him.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, as Raph and Ron helped Leo into his seat.

"Mikey was right" said Leo. "April's mom really is a creature."

"What?" Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Raph gasped.

Drawing his sais Raph scanned the basement for any sign of the creature, while Hermione, Ron and Ginny placed themselves protectively in front of Leo.

"Where is it?" Raph asked.

"Here" Leo said menacingly.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny didn't even have time to scream before they found themselves wrapped in the creature's tentacles. Desperate to save his friends, Raph charged at the Leo-look-alike, only for the creature to catch his arm in his tentacles and deliver a powerful strike to the chest, sending Raph flying across the room, crashing painfully against the side of the Kraang bioship.

Dazed from the impact Raph was helpless to defend himself as he found himself ensnared in the creature's tentacles.

* * *

Unaware of the danger befalling their friends, April and Casey sat alone outside under the moonlight. Casey listened as April told him about her mother's ultimatum.

"-So that's it. She's leaving tonight." said April. "And if I don't go with her, she's leaving anyway. She's too scared of the Turtles."

"That's rough, Red" Casey said sympathetically. "But I understand if you want to go with her. She's your mom. It's just…"

"Hey, have you guys seen the others around?" Neville interrupted, as he and Luna walked up. "We can't find them anywhere."

"Haven't seen them" said Casey.

"I haven't been able to find my mom either" said April. "I hope nothing's happened."

"Isn't that your mother there" said Luna, pointing to the farmhouse where they could see Mrs. O'Neil standing on the front porch, looking absolutely furious.

"April, I told you to pack your bags" Mrs. O'Neil said sternly, as she marched over to them. "We're getting out of here."

"Mom, I can't just leave" said April, pleading for her mother to understand. "My friends are missing. I have to help look for them."

"We are leaving now!" Ignoring April's protests, Mrs. O'Neil grabbed her painfully by the arm.

"Mom, what're you doing?" April struggled to escape her mother's grasp, only for it to grow tighter. "Mom, you're hurting me!"

"I'm your mother!" dropping the facade the creature abandoned the guise of Mrs. O'Neil, revealing its true face.

"What the hell is that?!" Casey cried, voicing what everyone was wondering.

"Mikey was right" Neville realized, now feeling guilty for snapping at the orange turtle. "That's not April's mom!"

With the truth now revealed, Neville and Casey rushed the creature, freeing April as they tackled the creature to the ground. As Luna rushed to check on April, Neville and Casey were thrown back as the creature's body started to spasm.

The four watched in terror as the creature's body transformed from April's mother into a giant insect like monster with six massive long legs, a long narrow neck, and six large tube like appendages sticking out of her back.

Faced with the horrific sight the four did the only thing they could and took off running towards the barn, with the shapeshifter lumbering after them. Making it inside, they immediately barricaded the barn doors behind them.

"What they heck is that Mom-Thing?!" Neville panicked, as the barn shook from the creature's attempts to breakdown the door. "What did it do to the others?!"

"I don't know" said April, taking charge as the most senior member of their group. "But right now you guys need weapons."

Not about to argue, Neville, Luna, and Casey checked the barn for anything they could use to defend themselves. Casey had managed to find an old axe, that was thankfully still sharp. Luna found a pair of shaving shears. While Neville made due with a pitchfork. And with April armed with her trusty tessen, they faced the door waiting for the monster to break through.

Suddenly the back wall was blown in as Mom-Thing broke through the wall behind them, catching them all by surprise. Mom-Thing then fired a tendril from one of the tubes on its back, wrapping the appendage around April, and causing her to drop her tessen, as it slammed her against the barn door.

Coming to April's rescue, Luna used her shears to clip through the tentacle, severing it from Mom-Thing's body, freeing April as the tendril died a wriggling mess on the floor.

Trying to take the offensive, Casey climbed up a pile of hay bales and leaped at the creature,hoping to bring his axe down on Mom-Thing's neck, only for the creature's neck to split apart avoiding the teenage vigilante's assault. Closing its neck around the boy, Mom-Thing then tossed Casey across the barn. Trying his hand, Neville charged at Mom-Thing, jabbing at it with his pitchfork but the creature simply batted him away like a fly, crashing against the side of the barn. Dazed Neville was defenseless as Mom-Thing's tentacles started to close in on him, when suddenly April's tessen came swooping in, slicing through the tendrils, while Luna helped Neville to safety, before returning to its wielder's hand.

"There's no way to stop this thing" said Neville, shaking the stars from his eyes.

"It was frozen when we found it" said April. "Maybe we can freeze it again."

"No, we fry it!" said Casey, climbing to his feet. Casey charged at Mom-Thing, sliding under the creature's body when it tried to grab for him. "Time for Casey Jones to play some offense. Goongala!"

Keeping the creature's attention with his battlecry, Casey positioned himself in front of the barn's fuse box. Diving out of the way when Mom-Thing grabbed for him, Casey took great pleasure in watching as the creature was electrocuted, filling the barn with the scent of burning flesh.

For a moment they all thought they'd won. But then the electricity cut off, and Mom-Thing turned back to them, its burns healing in seconds.

"Ok, new plane" said Casey, brandishing his axe. "We just got to hack it to pieces."

Grabbing their respective weapons, Neville, Luna, and April stood defiantly by Casey's side. Together they charged the creature only for Mom-Thing to knock April aside, while it released a giant tentacle from an opening in its back, and swallowed Neville, Luna, and Casey into its body.

"Noooo!" April cried, horrified as she helplessly watched her friends be absorbed into the creature. "This is not happening. It's not!"

"April" Mom-Thing called. "We can be together. No more pain. No more sorrow."

What came next was a scene April was sure would scar her for the rest of her life, as the skin at the base of Mom-Thing's neck opened up revealing the faces of her friends all telling her to join them and become one with the creature.

"You are not my mother!" April screamed defiantly. Having no hope of defeating the creature on her own, April tried to make a run for the exit, only for Mom-Thing to capture her in its tendrils, the flesh slowly creeping up her body, set to devour her whole. "No!"

"We'll be a family again" said Mom-Thing. "It's all we ever wanted."

April struggled to free herself from the creature, when suddenly she felt a pressure building inside her head. Recognizing the sensation as her psychic powers, April let the pressure build until finally it came exploding out of her in a massive burst of energy.

The barn was suddenly bathed in a blinding light and when it passed April and all of the others were left lying dazed and confused in Mom-Thing's splattered remains.

"Are you guys ok?" April asked, as her friends struggled to find their balance.

"Let me put it this way" said Donnie. "I'm pretty sure I swallowed about fifteen pounds of slime."

"Ugh, I feel like if puke could puke, it'd be us" Mikey groaned.

"Ugh, that sounds about right" Harry groaned, just before he doubled over and started puking up green monster slime.

* * *

Once everyone had a chance to clean up, Donnie brought everyone down to the Kraang ship to go over what he'd discovered.

"So, when I downloaded the data from the Kraang ship, I discovered the creature wasn't really April's mom. It just had her memories."

"So, what was it?" Raph asked.

"Some sort of earlier infiltration experiment, that utilized a combination of Mrs. O'Neil and Kraang DNA" said Donnie. "But it was too dangerous."

"So, The Kraang deep freezed it" Harry concluded.

"Guys, do we have to talk about this right now?" said Leo, calling their attention to where April was sitting curled up in a ball looking completely heartbroken.

Having also seen how much she was hurting Casey moved to sit by April's side.

"April, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, it just feels like I've lost my family all over again" April sighed. "Even if she wasn't really my mom. Maybe she really is gone forever, but maybe-maybe she's still out there somewhere."

"You can't give up hope" said Leo, reminding her that the others were still there listening to her troubles. "Trust me on that."

Offering his hand, Leo helped April to her feet.

"And you haven't lost your family, April" said Mikey, as he gestured to the members of their group. "Because we are your family." April smiled, as she agreed they were a family. With April feeling a little better, Mikey stepped back to face his brothers. "And I want to say to my bros, I was right! In your face! In your face!"

"Ok, Mikey we get it" said Harry. "We're sorry for doubting your senses."

"Hey wait, didn't you say something about mutagen being spilled in the woods?" Donnie asked Mikey.

"Uh, yeah" Mikey confirmed.

"Well, do you remember where it was?" Raph asked.

"Mmmmm…..Nope."

"Oh, no" Leo groaned. "You know what this means right?"

"More mutants" said Harry, voicing what they were all thinking. "Just once can't we catch a break."


	4. The Croaking

AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with real life stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

It'd been a few weeks since the incident with Mom-Thing and despite their concerns about mutagen being spilled in the forest, everyone was happy to report a lack of dangerous mutant activity. That's if you didn't count the destruction Mikey was causing to the living room, as he got a little too enthusiastic about the TV show he was watching with Ice Cream Kitty.

And considering all the trouble they'd gone through to clean up, the others were understandably furious when they walked in and found all their hard work undone.

"Mikey!" Leo snapped at the orange turtle.

"Uh, hey guys. This isn't what it looks like" Mikey said nervously, not liking the angry look on everyone's faces. "I was studying barbarian fighting techniques."

"Really?" Harry said sardonically. "Because it looks more like you trashed the place!"

"I did not" just then a slice of pizza dropped from the ceiling, landing on Mikey's head. Mikey then took a moment to really see the mess he'd made of the den with food stains all over the walls and floors, along with turned over furniture. "Ok, so maybe I did. But I was just having fun."

"This is the third time you've messed the place up in a week!" Leo scowled.

"Clean up now!" Raph ordered, forcing a mop and bucket in Mikey's hands. As for Ice Cream Kitty; Raph threw the frozen feline into the freezer and closed the door behind her, declaring the cat was on lockdown until the mess was cleaned up. "And it better be spotless by the time we get back!"

And with that Mikey was forced to watch as everyone else piled up into the party wagon to take a trip into town for supplies. The last thing he heard was Raph saying, "You're just a big screw up."

Feeling dejected and alone, Mikey looked around at the messy room and decided that if his brothers were going to act like he was nothing but a screw up then he wasn't going to stay there and take it.

Packing his teddy bear and a box of microwave pizzas in a bindle, Mikey stopped to have one last conversation with Ice Cream Kitty.

"Ice Cream Kitty, tell the others I'm running away" he told his frozen pet. "I'll walk back to New York if I have too." Ice Cream Kitty meowed sadly, understanding her friend was going away. "I'm sorry, little buddy. April and the girls will take care of you."

After a quick exchange of licks, Mikey closed the freezer door and left the farmhouse to begin his trek through the woods.

 _I'll show them. I'm going to go somewhere I'm appreciated._

Mikey walked alone through the woods for hours. Once the sun went down the turtle was starting to feel uneasy as he heard the forest's nocturnal residents. Suddenly an acorn dropped on his head, turning Mikey's attention overhead just in time to see something dropping down on him from the branches.

Preparing for a fight, Mikey was surprised to see his would-be attacker instead fall flat on his face. Getting a better look at him, Mikey saw that it was a buck-toothed, lanky-bodied mutant frog wearing a unicorn shirt, a pinky fanny-pack, with pile of dirt on his head serving as a hat.

Picking himself up, the mutant frog then started to stare off into to space as if confused about what he was doing there.

"Hello?" Mikey said uncertainly.

As if just now remembering he was still there, the frog mutant started jabbing a crudely made spear at Mikey. Though it was quickly made clear that the frog was nowhere near Mikey's level as he dodged each strike with ease, before twisting the weapon out of the frog's hands.

Disarmed the frog went back to staring blankly into space, leaving Mikey to wonder if his mutation hadn't gifted the amphibian with intelligence.

"Do you understand me?" Mikey asked, slowly enunciating each word.

The frog continued to stare blankly into space, leaving Mikey unsure of what to do next. Catching the turtle off guard the frog mutant then suddenly whipped his tongue at Mikey, smacking him across the cheek twice.

Growing tired of the strange mutant, Mikey used his bindle to block the frog's next tongue lashing allowing it to twist around the stick. With a solid tug, Mikey pulled the frog in and delivered a quick blow to gut, leaving the mutant doubled over on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Sorry, kid" said Mikey. "I was just trying to get you to stop. You ok?"

While the frog wasn't much of a fighter he was certainly tenacious, as he immediately leapt off the ground, landing on Mikey's shoulders and proceeded to pound his fists on the turtle's skull.

"Stop it!" Having finally had enough, Mikey bucked the frog of his shoulders and delivered a quick kick to the back, and proceeded to pin him to the ground.

"Ugh, alright, already, get off me! Gosh!" the frog groaned.

"You attacked me first!" Mikey snapped, getting of the frog. "What's your deal, dude?"

"That was a test obviously" the frog said arrogantly. "My name is Napoleon Bonafrog. And I see you've got some sweet ninjutsu skills."

"Of course, I do. I'm a ninja dog."

"You mean frog" said Napoleon, earning a tired look from Mikey. "So, you're a real ninja?"

"The realest ninja you're ever gonna meet! They call me Michelangelo."

Mikey held his fist out to Napoleon but the concept of the fist bump was beyond the frog's understanding. Instead Napoleon asked for a demonstration of Mikey's ninja skills. And after feeling unappreciated at home, Mikey was more than happy to oblige; leaping into the air and breaking off a tree branch with a kick.

"That was awesome" Napoleon praised. "Me, I'm a master of like, you know, frog stuff. Check out this free demo."

Mikey watched as Napoleon started to perform a series of disco dance moves, ending with him leaping into the air and catching a fly with his tongue.

"Whoa! Gross…but awesome!"

"I know right. I'm basically the greatest warrior anyone has ever seen" said Napoleon. "My people love me. They give me like awards and stuff. What about you?"

"Me too" said Mikey. "I'm like the leader and stuff of my own ninja team."

"Sweet. Come on, Michelangelo. I'll take you to our Frog Fortress. It's pretty much the coolest place in the known universe."

"For reals?" considering he was currently in the market for a new place to hang his mask, Mikey couldn't turn that offer down. "Lead the way, Napoleon."

* * *

While Mikey was getting to know his new friend, back at the farmhouse the others were stuck cleaning up the mess he'd left behind.

"Man, I can't believe Mike left us with this mess" said Leo.

"He totally ditched" said Casey. "I haven't seen him for hours."

"Yeah, maybe because you were total jerks" said April, looking to the brothers.

"You guys were kind of hard on him" said Hermione.

"What?!" Harry cried in outrage. "How were we hard on him? It took hours to clean this place and he destroyed in seconds for the **third** time this week."

"No one's saying we should just let Mikey off the hook" said Ginny. "We're just saying you all didn't need to gang up on him like that."

"It was a little excessive" said Luna.

"Especially you, Raph" said April.

"That's not true! I…" Raph fell silent as he realized maybe he was a little harsh earlier, with Harry and Leo in a similar mindset. Their self-reflection came to a sudden stop when Donnie suddenly called for the room's attention.

"Guys, I think I know where Mikey is. Check this out" said Donnie, calling everyone to gather around his laptop, on the screen was a local news article. "Local campsites have been ravaged by what witnesses call 'green lizard like monsters on two legs'."

"You don't think Mikey would do this, do you?" Neville asked the group. "

Everyone traded looks as they considered the question, just as a slice of pizza dropped off the ceiling and landed on Neville's head.

"Ok, let's go find Mikey."

* * *

Back in the woods, Napoleon led Mikey to what might've been the tallest tree in the entire forest. Walking up to the base of the tree, Napoleon let out a loud croak signaling for his brethren to lower a makeshift elevator of bound tree branches.

"I'll introduce you to the gang" said Napoleon, as he and Mikey stepped on board. "They begged me to be leader, but I was all 'I don't need that kind of responsibility, I'm a free spirit'."

"My team's always making fun of me for being leader too" said Mikey.

"Idiots" the frog scoffed. "Everybody's pretty much an idiot."

Once the elevator reached the top, Mikey saw that Napoleon and his fellow mutated frogs had constructed a large platform at the top of the tree, giving them a view of the entire forest. All of the frogs immediately reacted to Mikey's presence, watching the turtle warily.

Napoleon led Mikey to the center of the platform where they'd hollowed out the bark, forming an enclave around three clearly high-ranking frogs. On the left was a muscular frog wearing a fur lined vest and the shell of a giant acorn for a hat. On the right was a medium sized frog with grey skin, and long frills hanging from his chin acting like a beard, wearing a small set of glasses, and a cloak with an eye symbol, and a fez. And in the center sitting upon a wooden throne, illuminated with burning candles, and wearing a bird's nest for a crown and a cape made of leaves, was their leader, a big, fat brown skinned frog.

"Napoleon, you're back" said the king frog.

"He always comes back, Sire" the muscular frog commented. "Like indigestion. Why not just stay away, boy?"

"Whatever, Genghis" Napoleon scoffed, before addressing his leader. "Attila, this is Mikey. He's the second-best warrior ever and a genius and stuff."

"I doubt that, if he's your friend" Genghis sneered.

"Shut it, Genghis! I don't even care what you think – Gosh!"

"Yeah, chill dude" said Mikey, coming to his new friend's defense. "Is that anyway to talk to the guy you begged to be leader?"

"Ha! Is that what he told you?" Genghis mocked. "He's so clumsy he nearly destroyed our sacred tree." Napoleon couldn't look Mikey in the eye, too ashamed by his lies. "We demanded punishment but he ran off like an itty witty little baby."

"Get that turtle out of here!" the cloaked frog suddenly exclaimed.

"Ugh, that's Rasputin; the Mad Frog" Napoleon told Mikey.

"Turtles are not to be trusted" said Rasputin. "Why have a shell…except to hide things, yes? Secrets. He even wears a mask to hide his identity."

"My identity is Michelangelo; the cute one" said the turtle, not appreciating being given the third degree. "I'm 16, love pizza, ice cream, kittens made of ice cream, ninjutsu…"

"I am well aware of who you are Michelangelo" Attila interrupted. Mikey and the frogs failed to hide their surprise and couldn't help but wonder how the frog leader knew about the turtle. "I know you have been staying at the farmhouse at the edge of the forest, with humans."

The frogs gasped in horror, shocked that a fellow mutant would actually live with humans.

"He must've been sent here as a spy for the humans!" said Genghis.

"No, I…" Mikey tried to deny it but the frogs wouldn't hear it.

"The humans must pay for this deception" said Attila. "Take the turtle away!"

"No, he's my friend" Napoleon protested.

"I told you never to trust a turtle" Rasputin told Napoleon. "He is a traitor to our kind."

"Your mom is a traitor."

"Science teaches us that humans are inferior. To disagree is heresy, Napoleon."

To his dismay, Napoleon was powerless to do anything as frog soldiers led Mikey away.

 _Idiots._

* * *

Failing to find any sign of Mikey in the woods, the others returned to the farmhouse and were shocked to find the place had been trashed with graffiti all over the side reading, "HUMANS BEWARE!"

"Who do you think did this?" said Harry.

"You don't think it was Mikey, do you?" Leo asked the group.

"No. Not even on his worst day" said Raph.

"And why would he write: 'Humans Beware'?" April added.

While they pondered the question of who messed up their house, Leo spotted something in the dirt.

"Look footprints. Weird footprints." The blue clad turtle stooped down to examine the prints, noting their webbed appearance.

"Hey, there are some more over here" said Hermione, finding another set of prints a good distance away.

"They're pretty far apart" Donnie noted. "Like they…jumped?"

Spreading out around the yard they found several sets of webbed footprints surrounding the house.

"Ugh!" April suddenly groaned, clutching her head. "Guys, I've got a bad feeling."

Knowing how accurate, April's feelings are the group went on high alert just as Genghis and a sizable squad of frog soldiers dropped down from the trees, assembling on a hill overlooking the group.

"Frogs Attack!" Genghis commanded.

Armed with clubs the frog soldiers charged and our heroes did not back down from the challenge, drawing their respective weapons. Armed with his hockey stick, Casey matched a frog soldier blow for blown managing to push the hostile amphibian back.

April ducked as a frog soldier tried to make a swing for her head, slipping past his defenses she countered with a few quick strikes, slapping him across the face with her tessen. But April failed to watch her surroundings as another soldier took the opportunity to sneak up behind her, coming at her with an overhead strike.

"Look out!" coming to April's defense, Neville tackled April out of the way.

Thinking he could no kill the two humans before they could regain their footing, the frog soldier moved to crush them with his club, when Ginny and Luna came to their rescue knocking the frog soldier back with a double flying kick assault.

Giving the two witches, a grateful smile Neville and April climbed to their feet and rejoined the battle with the four of them working to cover each other's backs.

From his perch the Frog General Genghis, watched as the Turtles and their human allies held their own against his solders. Gritting his teeth, turned back towards the trees a commanded, "Second Wave!"

"Guys we've got problems!" Harry cried, as another battalion of frog soldiers emerged from the forest. This time containing an archery unit.

"Fall back to the farmhouse!" Leo ordered, as the frogs released a rain of arrows down upon them. "Harry, give us cover!"

Following Leo's orders, Harry released a shockwave of magic blasting back the arrows, giving them enough of an opening to escape into the farmhouse.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron demanded, as they barricaded the door behind them.

"Well, apparently we're being attacked by an army of mutant frogs!" Ginny snapped at her brother. "What I'd like to know is why!"

"On it!" Harry teleported out of the farmhouse only to reappear seconds later with Genghis, holding his tantō against the Frog General's throat. "Ok, why are you attacking us?"

"Repulsive humans your reign of terror in these woods ends tonight" Genghis sneered. "Release me and I shall grant you a quick death."

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands" said Raph.

Genghis merely smirked. They soon knew why as seconds later the farmhouse walls were blown in as the frog solders catapulted themselves into the building. Throwing the house into chaos as fighting broke out all over the place.

"They're everywhere!" April cried, as she dodged around a frog soldier's spear. Trapped on the defensive the O'Neil girl wasn't sure how long she'd last, until Casey came to her rescue, catching the frog off guard with his taser glove.

But when one fell another twelve took their place and soon overwhelmed them.

Raph wasn't fairing any better. Wielding his trusty sai he managed to fight off several of the frog soldiers before he too was overwhelmed by their numbers, finding himself at the body of dogpile.

Donnie was next to fall. Just as he was in the middle of fighting off one to the frogs a second one dropped into the fray, catching him off guard with a blow to the head. Dazed, Donnie stumbled back into another frog soldier, who knocked him to the ground where four of the frogs immediately ganged up on him and started beating the turtle with their clubs.

"There's too many of them!" Leo realized. Bring his swords up to block one of the soldier's clubs, he counter attacked with solid kick to gut knocking the frog back. "Harry, give us some breathing room!"

"On it!" ducking under a frog soldier's club, Harry placed himself in the center of the living room and unleashed a massive burst of energy. The shockwave blasted the Frog soldiers out of the house and back out into the yard.

Harry and the Turtles braced themselves for another round when suddenly the sound of a horn rang out signaling the frog soldiers to retreat.

"Yeah, you better run!" Raph yelled after them as the frogs disappeared into the forest.

"Guys, we've got a problem" said Harry. "Casey, Ron, and Neville are gone."

"Then, we'll have to go after them" said Leo. "We can follow their tracks."

"Ok, ok…Just…give me a minute" said Donnie, before immediately passing out.

"Ok, so, Donnie's not coming" said Harry.

"Well, I am" said Ginny. "Ron's my brother. He might even be the only family, I've got left. I have to save him."

Harry looked to Leo and Raph, both of them agreeing with the sentiment.

"Alright but stay sharp." said Leo. "And try to keep up, we've got to move."

With Hermione and Luna staying behind to help tend to April and Donnie's wounds; Harry, Leo, Raph, and Ginny headed into the forest to rescue their captured friends.

* * *

Back at the Frog's sacred tree, Napoleon and Mikey were finding they still enjoyed the other's company, despite the little problem of the latter currently being held in a cage.

"So, in this New York place, you and your brothers beat whole legions of Feet soldiers?"

"Foot soldiers" Mikey corrected. "Raph, that's my brother, Raphael, he's all 'rah' with his sai. Harry, he's like 'poof' when he starts zipping around and messing with the bad guys' heads. My other brother Donnie hacks their computers – he's smart like that. And Leo – he's our fearless leader…not me."

"Dude, your brothers sound awesome" said Napoleon. "My brothers just pick on me. Sorry I wasn't entirely, totally true back there."

"It's all good, Napoleon."

"Let us go, punks!" Casey's voice suddenly rung out.

His attention captured by the sound of his friend's voice, Mikey watched as Genghis and his soldiers returned, dragging Casey, Ron, and Neville before their king.

"Sire, we have brought the human male as you instructed" said Genghis, kneeling before Attila.

"I see you've brought extra" said Attila.

"My apologies your highness. They are seemed alike to my eyes."

"Understandable, they are disgusting creatures after all." Attila then ordered that Ron and Casey be thrown into the cage with Mikey and had Neville forced to kneel before the throne.

Showing his Gryffindor courage, Neville bravely met the frog king's gaze, refusing to be intimidated. "What do you want with us? We never did anything to you?"

"You dare say that to me" Attila sneered. "There was once a time when we, the amphibians, ruled these lands. We frolicked in the woods and the trees and the swamplands. Then the humans came with their metal monsters. They needed more strip malls! More gas stations! More coffee shops! And if the loss of our homes wasn't enough, many of us were taken to live out our lives as prisoners for their amusement. To glimpse freedom only to be pushed down again and again into a child's pocket!"

Neville's eyes widened in shocked realization. "T-Trevor?" in all of the chaos during their escape from The Kraang, Neville hadn't noticed the absence of his now former pet.

"No!" Attila raged. "Not Trevor. I am no longer your prisoner. I am King Attila! And no frog will have to suffer the cruel indignities I endured ever again. Thanks to the gift discovered by Rasputin, in a puddle bellow this tree. The sacred ooze!" Neville, Ron, Mikey, and Casey gasped as Rasputin held up a jar of mutagen.

"Trev – I mean Attila, you can't" Neville protested. "The mutagen is dangerous. You have no idea what'll happen. Not to mention all the Kraang."

Attila scoffed. "The Kraang are only interested in you humans. The time is right. Now is the time for revolution! We shall invade the human cities and with the mutagen, we will create a bigger family. The age of humans is at an end. We shall rise!"

As the frogs cheered their king's declaration, Genghis stepped forward and commanded the soldiers to assemble before the throne, all chanting: "Frogs Rule!"

But unbeknownst to them Harry, Leo, Raph, and Ginny were watching the entire thing, hiding in the branches overhead.

"Wow, Neville's pet's gone crazy" Ginny whispered.

"Maybe, he should've bought Trevor an aquarium" said Harry.

"A what?"

Harry sighed, it was no wonder The Kraang were able to so deeply infiltrate the Wizarding World. "So, what's the plan, Leo?"

"We wait for the army to leave, free the guys, stop the invasion."

"Perfect" Raph grinned, eager for a fight.

"Not perfect!" Ginny screamed, as suddenly the branch broke from underneath her, dropping her on top of a frog soldier's head. "Heh, awkward" she chuckled nervously, as all of the frogs' attention was now on her.

"Frogs, destroy her!" Genghis ordered.

But before the soldiers could strike, Harry suddenly came swinging in on a vine yelling: "Eat it, Froggy!" as he planted both feet into the side of the frog general's head. Once the general was down, Raph and Leo dropped in as well taking another two soldiers out respectively.

"Guys, yes!" Mikey cheered, as his brothers each drew their weapons. "Go ninjas!"

Deciding it was best to divide and conquer Leo, Raph, and Harry spread themselves out around the battle field.

Raph quickly found himself losing ground against a trio of soldiers. With the frogs forcing him to the edge of the platform, Raph waited to the last possible moment and made his move. One frog soldier tried to leap on to him, only for Raph to throw the frog over his shoulder and off the platform. The second one tried to rush him, only to be knocked off as Raph landed a back-fist to the jaw. The third soldier managed to knock Raph onto his back but the turtle quickly turned things around, kicking the frog of him and over the edge.

With three down, Raph charged to take on the rest of the soldiers. But he wasn't the only one with tricks. Using their tongues like bungie cords, the frog soldiers saved themselves and snapped themselves back up into the tree, catching Raphael by surprise as they landed on his back.

Harry went to work on a squad of soldiers that he recognized as the ones that ganged up on Donatello. Feeling vindictive, Harry kept the soldiers off balance with his speed clones. Harry smirked as the soldier's efforts to catch him only ended them pummeling each other into submission.

But suddenly just as Harry prepared for his next jump, he found his leg caught in Genghis' tongue. Caught off guard, Harry was slow to react as the frog general smacked him across the face with the broadside of his axe.

"I am going to take my time with you" Genghis growled.

Shaking off the hit, Harry tightening his grip on his tantō stood his ground. "Bring it on, Froggy."

As Harry and Genghis began their duel, overhead Leo had his hands full with a squad of soldiers. Jumping from branch to branch, Leo worked to stay one step ahead of the soldiers trailing after him, throwing smoke bombs in their path to slow them down. When suddenly he found a couple of frogs blocking his path. Forming a "human" trapeze the frogs swung into Leo, landing a double kick to his chest, knocking off his perch.

As the turtle plummeted another soldier dropped down and grabbed him from behind, intending to add to the impact. Breaking out of the soldier's grip, Leo managed to shift their positions at the minute leaving the frog to take the full impact. But at a cost as Leo felt his injured knee buckle from underneath him.

Seeing their leader was injured, Attila rose from his throne and leaped into the air, intending to crush Leonardo underneath his weight. Only to as Neville intervened, tackling the blue clad turtle out of the way at the last second.

"Thanks" said Leo, as he and Neville found themselves facing off against Attila, who growled in frustration at having forgotten about his former owner amidst the chaos.

But Neville wasn't the only one that'd been forgotten. Using the battle as cover Ginny snuck her way over the cages holding Casey, Ron, and Mikey.

"Ginny, what're you doing here?" Ron panicked. He was supposed to be looking after her not the other way around.

Ginny rolled her eyes, having guessed what her brother was thinking. "How about you quit it with the overprotectiveness until after we stop the frog invasion?"

Spotting the human girl working to bust the lock on his friend's cage, Napoleon hopped over to Ginny and asked if he could help. Unfortunately, this resulted in him getting punched in the nose as Ginny mistook him for one of the frog soldiers.

"Ginny, relax this my friend Napoleon" Mikey explained. "He's totally cool."

"Oh…Sorry" Ginny wasn't sure what else to say considering the night they've had so far.

"It's cool." But before Napoleon could help the Weasley girl, he was suddenly violently pulled away and slammed painfully into the ground by the tongue of Rasputin.

"What do you think you're doing, Napoleon?" the mad frog demanded.

"I think, I'm going ninja on your butt!" remembering a move Mikey had shown him, Napoleon started spinning on his bag, building momentum until finally he lashed out with a kick that sent Rasputin flying into the throne, the impact knocking over the lit candles.

With Rasputin down, Napoleon went back to help Ginny and together they pried open the cage freeing Mikey, Ron, and Casey.

"Sweet ninja moves, Napoleon" Mikey complimented his friend, having seen his performance.

"I learned them from the second-best-warrior, I know" Napoleon said good naturedly, as he and Mikey shared a high-three.

"Fire!" Ginny cried, putting an end to the moment, as she pointed to where a large fire had begun to spread out from Attila's throne. "We've got to go!"

While, Ginny, Ron, Casey, and Mikey started make their way down to the forest floor, Napoleon stayed behind as he realized the rest of the frogs were far too focused on the battle. Wanting to protect his family, Napoleon called out "The tree is on fire! We must totally flee!"

With the fire quickly growing out of control the rest of the frogs agreed that they had to escape, leaving only Attila behind who stubbornly refused to stop fighting.

"Do not flee, my frogs!" he ordered. "Stand and fight against the humans and their allies!"

Seeing the madness that had consumed his former pet, Neville did the only thing he could think of. In a move that surprised both Attila and himself, Neville lashed out with a powerhouse right hook, knocking the king frog out.

"I'm not leaving you here, Trevor." With Leonardo's help, Neville dragged Attila over to one of the lifts and escaped to the forest floor just as the fire spread out over the entire platform.

Overcome with sorrow the frogs forgot all about attacking Harry and the Turtles as they all tearfully watched their sacred tree burn through the night until it was reduced to nothing but ashes.

"You saved me" Attila said to Neville in wonder. "Why?"

"Not all humans are bad" said Neville. "But more than that, I wanted to say, I'm sorry. You were always running a way, I should've realized what that meant. I didn't do a very good job taking care of you and I'm sorry for that."

"I suppose you weren't that bad" said Attila, awed by the sincerity of Neville's words. "Perhaps this is a lesson in what happens when you let hate consume you."

"So, what now?" Harry asked, as he and the others gathered together in case of an attack.

Instead Attila simply summoned his subjects and ordered them to line up behind their general. While Genghis stood proudly expecting them to gather around him, he was shocked and horrified as instead the frogs all lined up behind Napoleon.

"What the heck's going on?" Napoleon asked.

"You were the only frog wise enough to recognize the goodness in these humans and turtle" said Attila. "You are brave, stalwart, and have a good heart. And so, I promote you to General!"

"This is pretty much the best position ever!" Napoleon could barely believe it.

"Stupid bug-eye kid is general" Genghis muttered angrily, which his replacement didn't fail to notice.

"What was that, Genghis?"

"Uh, nothing, sir."

Napoleon would be lying if he said he wasn't going to enjoy this.

"Perhaps there is a future where frogs, turtles, and humans can all live in peace" said Attila, speaking to Neville in particular.

"What about your home?" Neville asked.

"Yeah where are you going to go?" Mikey added.

"Down south" Napoleon replied. "We have like 20,000 cousins in Louisiana."

With peace settled between them and the frogs, Harry and the others watched as Napoleon and Attila led the frogs on their long journey.

"There goes one brave frog" Mikey smiled, happy for his friend.

"It's good to have you back, Mikey" said Raph.

"Thanks bros. It's good to be back."

"Let's go home" said Leo, getting them started on their journey back to the farmhouse. "We have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"You know, I could always try to magic the house clean" said Harry.

While everyone else responded with a resounding "No!" Mikey smiled truly feeling it was good to be home.


	5. Vision Quest

AN: Admittedly I wasn't really a fan of most of the farmhouse arch. I might go back some day but for now we're moving along.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Armed with bow and arrow, Leo had gone off into the woods. Sticking to the tree tops, he moved from branch to branch until finally he spotted his prey. A Red Stag grazing in a clearing. Readying his bow, Leo prepared to take his shot when suddenly the deer ran off, sensing the turtle's presence.

Feeling slightly discouraged, Leo dropped down to the ground, sending a stab of pain through his leg as the impact strained his injured knee. _Argh, when is this going to heal already?_ Frustrated by his slow recovery, Leo almost missed it as a sudden rustling sound came from the bushes.

Nocking an arrow, Leo turned to see the deer from earlier eyeing him from the bushes. As a beam of light shined down onto it, Leo would've sworn the deer's fur actually sparkled with an ethereal glow.

Finding he couldn't harm the animal, Leo lowered his weapon. only to regret it immediately as the deer charged at him, unable to escape on his injured leg, Leo was helpless as the deer used its antlers to knock the turtle into a tree and proceed to repeatedly kick him in the face. Once it was sure Leo had had enough, it growled in his face before turning and running off deeper into the forest.

Leo watched as the deer disappeared from sight, an idea forming.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, Raph was leading the others in a morning training session.

"Alright team. If you can clobber Kraang, you can crack logs" Raph told them. "Watch and learn." Raph then proceeded to decimate several logs with a series of punches and kicks. "Alright, your turn April."

"Sure, you don't want me to soften it up for you, Red?" said Casey, holding a log up for April.

"Just hold it straight" the O'Neil girl scoffed, not appreciating being underestimated. "Wouldn't want me to miss and accidentally kick that smug grin off your face."

"Remember it isn't just physical strength that breaks the wood" said Donnie, as they all watched as April got into her stance. "It's also inner strength."

"I got this" April said confidently. With a solid kick, April struck the center of the log. Unfortunately for Casey it didn't break, as the impact knocked him to ground.

"Ooh, I wish I could see that in instant replay" Donnie smirked. "How's that mud taste, Casey?"

While everyone laughed at Casey's humiliation, Mikey gasped as he turned to see Leo limping out of the forest, using his bow as a crutch. As he dropped to his knees, Raph, Donnie, Harry, and Mikey immediately rushed to Leonardo's side.

"Dude, what happened?" Mikey asked.

"I had a realization in the woods" he replied.

"Going off alone with a bum leg was a bad idea?" said Raph, as he and Mikey helped Leo to his feet.

"No, it's just what I need" said Leo. "What we all need."

"Ok, I'm lost" said Harry, wondering if perhaps his brother had hit his head.

"Listen. We're so caught up in T-phones and junk food and TV that we've become at odds with nature. A true ninja must become one with it to master himself."

"Hey, man. You leave TV out of this" said Mikey, defending one of his favorite pastimes.

"Even Master Splinter did it" said Donnie, considering Leo's words. "He said only when you become one with nature can you make peace with yourself."

"Make peace?" Raph said incredulously. "What are we, hippies? We're ninjas!"

"We'll do three days of meditation and practice awareness in the woods" said Leo. "Only eating what we can forage."

"Three days?" Mikey panicked. "We're gonna live like animals!"

"I thought you were animals" said Ron, earning an elbow to the gut from Ginny.

"Not now" she hissed, not wanting to ruin what seemed like an important moment.

"I think Leo's taken one to many kicks to the head" said Casey.

"I think, Leo's right" said April. "Camping sounds like a great idea. I'm tired of being stuck at the farmhouse."

"Sorry, April" said Leo. "This trip is ninjas only."

"But I'm almost a kunoichi!"

"Almost" Raph laughed, as the brothers left to prepare for their trip.

April frowned not appreciating Raph's mockery. But Casey didn't mind, as he placed his arm around April's shoulder. "Guess it's just you and me, Red." Hermione then cleared her throat, reminding Casey that she and the rest of the British wizards were still present. "Oh, yeah" the teen's face fell a little at that, thinking he wouldn't be able to get far with April with the magical contingent around.

* * *

Once they were packed Leo led his brothers into the woods to begin their training.

"We've mastered our weapons, stealth, and hand-to-hand combat, but we haven't achieved the very first of the 18 ninjutsu disciplines. The Seishinteki kyōyō or 'spiritual refinement.' All true ninjas must master it."

"Hey, who says I'm not spiritually refined" said Mikey insulted. In response, Harry reached into Mikey's backpack and pulled out a box of frozen mini pizzas. "Ok, you win. Let's get refined."

Starting their morning, the boys went up into the tree tops. Positioning themselves in their own individual tree the boys meditated, focusing on only their breathing. Peacefully becoming one with nature until, Mikey got hungry and tried to eat the acorns growing in his tree. Unfortunately, the squirrels didn't take too kindly to the turtle eating their rations, resulting in the bushy tailed rodents swarming Mikey. The orange clad turtle panicked as the squirrels crawled all over him, sending falling out of his tree.

"I'll go check on him" Harry sighed, as he started to climb back down.

With Mikey making an enemy of the locals, the boys decided to move on. Carrying their packs over their heads the boys marched their way down a long winding river. The effort threatened to prove too much for Leo, as his injured knee almost buckled under the strain but to the blue turtle's credit he managed to pull through.

But they still had more challenges to face as that night the brothers found themselves caught in a downpour. Finding shelter in a cave was simple enough, the real challenge was keeping warm. With Harry agreeing that he wouldn't use magic to help them during their training journey, they instead turned to the traditional method of rubbing two sticks together.

Donnie, Harry, Leo, and Mikey all watched anxiously as Raph did just that. After what felt like an eternity, Harry was considering breaking Leo's ban on magic when suddenly the fire started to spark to life and the brothers all cheered as they proved themselves resourceful in their struggle against nature.

Encouraged by their ability to make fire, the boys dove into the second day with everything they had. Starting their second day practicing their katas while standing on rocks in the middle of a stream. Together they moved with well-practiced precision, keeping their balance even while the river water lapped away at their foot holds.

After that it was another round of meditation. This time with far better results as Mikey found himself making peace with the squirrels, to the point that the tree rodents even went so far as to give the turtle an acorn, bringing a smile to his face.

The brothers meditated in peace for the rest of the afternoon. Until just after sunset when suddenly all of the leaves on their trees started to float up into the sky, startling Mikey. In his panic, the orange turtle fell out of his tree, prompting the others to follow after him.

While his brothers made sure Mikey was ok, Leo's attention was suddenly drawn to where he noticed the deer from earlier watching them.

"Guys, look" he turned to his brothers, but when they turned back the deer was gone. "It was the same deer. I think it's been following us."

"It's probably laughing at the five idiots lost in the woods" Raph smirked.

"In the Shinto religion, deer are considered messengers of the divine" said Donnie. "Maybe it means we're on the right path."

"Maybe, we can ask him ourselves" said Harry, pointing to where the deer had appeared out from behind a tree. only this time the seemingly harmless animal had changed.

Standing on two legs, the deer's anthropomorphic form was covered with golden patches in its fur, creating intricate swirling patterns over its body.

Leo started at the deer, sensing something otherworldly about it. While his brothers immediately jumped to the most logical conclusion.

"Mutant!" they all cried. Drawing their respective weapons, Harry, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey charged the deer, ignoring Leo's cries to stop.

Mikey was the first to go on the offensive, swinging his nunchucks at the deer, he was caught off guard when at the last second it simply leaned out of the way, allowing the orange turtle's momentum to send him crashing into a tree.

Donnie was next, swinging his staff at the deer that once again gracefully evaded his attacker. Annoyed by the ease in which the deer dodged his attacks, Donnie failed to notice Raph rushing up behind him to help and accidentally jabbed his brother in gut, knocking the air out of him.

Adding his efforts to the battle, Harry teleported onto a tree branch and watched as Donnie started driving the deer in his direction. Keeping a tight grip on his tantō, Harry dived at the deer. But just as he was poised to strike the deer somehow vanished from sight and the next thing Harry knew, Donnie's staff came crashing down on his head.

Confused, Donnie turned to search for the deer only to accidentally hit a recovered Raph in the back of the head with his staff, sparking his trademark temper. Tackling Donnie to the ground, he and Raph started fighting, with Harry and Mikey finding themselves pulled in resulting in a full blown dogpile.

"Stop!" Leo yelled, finally catching his brothers' attention and putting an end to their fighting. It was only then that they finally realized that the deer was gone.

Finding no sign of the mysterious animal the brothers decided to call it a night. The night sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky and as a result the boys were starting to feel bored as they sat around the campfire.

The silence of the forest was about to lull them to sleep when suddenly their campfire's flames turned blue. Not knowing what else to think the turtles looked to Harry, who quickly stated he had nothing to do with it. Their attention was then immediately drawn back to their campfire as the blue flames flared. The boys watched in awe as out of the fire came the ghostly manifestation of Master Splinter.

"Are you, like…a ghost?" Mikey asked fearfully. He wasn't alone as they all feared that this was a sign of their father's passing.

"My spirit has become detached from my body, but that body still lives" Splinter explained, much to their relief.

"Where are you?" Harry asked, his voice painfully thick with guilt. "I'll come find you."

"You cannot yet" said Splinter. "There is still much you must overcome. If you cannot find your inner, spiritual strength, you will not stand a chance against the Shredder."

"But Master Splinter, my leg injury it's physical" Leo spoke up. "Until I heal…"

Splinter's apparition placed a hand on Harry and Leonardo's shoulders. Unlike the ghosts at Hogwarts that chilled the air just by their presence, Harry noted that Splinter felt warm and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was home. Something told Harry that Leo felt the same way as they looked their father in the eyes.

"We choose what holds us back and what moves us forward" Splinter told them. "You will all learn this. Each of you must journey out alone to face your spiritual adversary." He then pulled away to address each of them individually. "Raphael, your temper is like a **fire** that you must learn to focus for power. Michelangelo, your mind is overrun with distractions. Learn to be strong and calm, like the **forest.** Donatello, you rely too much on your mind, and not on your body. Be strong, like the **mountain.** Harry, you live by your heart. It is both your greatest strength and greatest weakness. In battle, one must not expose their heart to the enemy. Be as unknowable as the **shadow.** Leonardo, you must be the leader in both body and spirit. Be like the **wind.** Let nothing weigh you down.

Sleep now my sons. For your greatest trail awaits on the spiritual plane. For the challenges, you face there will be just as deadly as those you face in the real world."

Then just as sudden as he appeared, Splinter's apparition vanished back into the flames. Leaving the brothers both heartbroken and hopeful that they'd see their father again.

As the sun rose on the new day the brothers knew what they had to do. Each of them went to work preparing new armor and weapons for their trials in the spirit realm.

Arming himself with Kamas, Mikey fashioned himself shoulder and ankle pads out of tree bark, along with a new pale orange mask that covered the entire upper half of his face.

Raph donned a pale colored hood, in addition to a new mask that's tails extended down over his face, with fishnets on his wrists securing a valve system he managed to jury-rig to a small gasoline tank strapped to his back to create a flamethrower in combination with a set of Tekkō-kagi.

Wielding an axe, Donatello draped himself in a hooded shawl and a carved skull shaped mask.

Donning only a simple pale blue hood and cloth wrappings around his forearms, Leo added the bow and arrow to his arsenal with his trusty swords secured to his hip.

And finally, Harry forgoing his usual hood wore a dark grease over his eyes while a torn and frayed Gryffindor red scarf covered the bottom half of his face, the torn ends trailing behind him, with cloth wrappings around his knuckles and forearms. On his back was a ninjatō sword with a red on black guard and grip with a short length of chain dangling from the hilt and the Hamato Clan symbol emblazoned on the side of the blade. Its odd coloring coming from the broken piece of Kraang energy crystal, Donnie had saved for him. Harry had melted it down into the metal making the blade perfect for taking in magical energy – in particular transfigurations as he tested the blade transforming it into several different weapons.

Once everyone had properly armed themselves they met back at their campsite and stood together around a banner marked with the kanji of each of their elements, mentally preparing themselves for the dangers a head.

All except for Mikey, who was busy munching on a mini pizza.

"Mikey, focus" Raph chastised. "Remember what Master Splinter said? The things we're gonna fight are just as dangerous as Shredder."

That was enough to kill Mikey's appetite and he immediately threw the pizza into the forest. "I hope you like pizza, lucky magic deer!"

"It's time" said Leo, with the others nodding in agreement. "Good luck, everyone."

The brothers then all bowed to each other and went their separate ways, praying that they'd all return victorious as they vanished into the morning fog.

* * *

On his spirit journey, Leo found himself wandering through a misty forest. The stabbing pain in his leg slowing him to a limp as he struggled to find his way through the fog. Suddenly he saw a shadow whizzing by in the mist followed by the feeling of a presence at his back.

Leo turned to see it was deer again. Locking eyes with the turtle it rushed past him deeper into the mist with Leo following after him, calling for him to wait. As he followed after the deer the world around him turned white and the next thing Leo knew he was standing on a rickety old rope bridge suspended over a bottomless gorge, unable to see to either end.

Taking its anthropomorphic form, the deer appeared before Leonardo, as if casting silent judgment upon him.

"What do you want?" Leo asked, looking for some guidance. "You've been following me. What am I supposed to do?"

But the deer gave no answer as the bridge suddenly began to rock wildly, throwing Leo over the side, just managing to grab onto a rope at the last second. Climbing back onto the bridge Leo was shocked to find the deer had vanished and in his place a squad of Foot soldiers coming at him from both sides.

"So, not cool" Leo commented, as he nocked an arrow.

* * *

Raph found himself emerging from a lake inside an underground chamber. The only source of light came from a series of torches scattered around the cave. Swimming to shore, Raph couldn't find any sign of life.

 _But somebody's got to be keeping those torches lit_ he reasoned. Suddenly out of the darkness came a small army of Foot soldiers, each holding one of the torches.

"Aw, sewer cakes" Raph cursed, as he found himself completely surrounded. With no other options but to fight, Raph powered up his flamethrowers and unleashed a deluge of flames on the attacking Foot, turning them to ash. "Man, I would've been way more into this spirit quest if someone told me I'd get to slap some Foot around."

But it wasn't over yet. A sudden bubbling from the lake caught Raph's attention "What?" he stared curiously at the water when something came bursting out. Raph ducked as none other than Fish Face came to stand before him. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"That temper fizzles fast under water, doesn't it?" Fish Face chastised, as he dived at the turtle.

* * *

"For all I know, this isn't even the right direction" Donnie lamented. His journey bringing to the side of an impossibly tall mountain. "Boy, do I really miss GPS right now."

Suddenly a rumbling shook the mountain, nearly knocking the turtle over the edge. Steadying himself Donnie hugged his body against the mountainside as he looked up to see Foot soldiers smashing large stone mallets against the rockface.

"You're gonna bring the whole mountain down!" he yelled up at them, but the Foot soldiers didn't show even the slightest bit of hesitation as they carried on. "You don't care what happens…because you're an apparition from the spirit plane."

Another solid slam of their hammers sent a large slab of stone falling towards Donnie. The purple turtle screamed as he dove out of the way, getting to his feet in time to watch as the Foot ninja came running down the side of the mountain barreling towards him. "I hate being right."

Not having any time to spare, Donnie faced the challenge. Using his axe, Donatello took out the charging Foot ninjas feet, sending them falling off the mountain. Just in time to dive out of the way of another rock slab. "You want to bring half the mountain down?"

Needing to put an end to this, Donnie leapt up to the higher ridge and brought his axe down on a Foot soldier. Seeing the second one trying to get him from behind, Donnie tightened his grip and made a spinning swing with his axe, with the body still stuck on the blade and smashed it into the attacking Foot, banishing them both on impact.

But the challenge wasn't over yet as another trio of Foot came charging up the side of the mountain. Taking page out of their playbook, Donnie took his axe and slammed it down where he could see the previous pair of ninja had loosened the stone, sending a large slab down on the advancing Foot, taking them all out.

"This is way easier than I thought" Donnie said confidently. "All it takes is a little quick thinking and…whoa!" Donnie jumped as a familiar orange fur covered fist came smashing out from inside the rock.

"We're just getting started" said Tiger Claw, as he emerged completely from the mountain side. "Let's see how quick your thinking is when I smash your head into the rocks."

"Tiger Claw?" Donnie gasped, as the powerful mutant loomed over him. "No. you're just a spirit too. You can't be real."

In response Tiger Claw floored Donnie with a savage left hook. "Does that feel real to you?"

"Absolutely" Donnie groaned.

* * *

Mikey found himself in a mist shrouded forest. Moving stealthy amongst the trees – in his own unique way – a shadow suddenly rushed past him, hitting him in the back.

 _What the,_ Mikey turned to face his attacker but there was no one there. As he tried to understand what was happening the shadow struck him from behind again, knocking him to the ground. "Alright, I know you're there!"

Scanning the area, Mikey looked through the mist focusing on one particular tree. throwing a shuriken to test his theory, cheering "Your camo is so weak, dog!" when his mystery attacker caught the throwing star.

But Mikey soon realized he celebrated too quickly as five pairs of glowing red eyes shined through the fog around the tree.

"Oh. Either I'm wrong about the camo or I'm about to fight a ten-eyed monster." The mist cleared revealing Foot solders perched along the tree. "I was wrong about the camo!"

With the Foot ninjas follow after him, Mikey ran further into the woods and raced up the side of a tree. As he planned the Foot followed after him – playing right into his hands. Jumping off the surrounding trees, Mikey leap frogged from tree to tree using his kamas to take the heads of the apparitions.

Taking out the last Foot, Mikey returned to the ground only for a new challenge to arrive, sending him crashing into a tree.

"Been a long time." Mikey gasped as out of the fog came together forming Rahzar

"Good dog" Mikey panicked at the sight of the apparition of the high-ranking Foot. "Maybe I've got a bone for you?"

"Oh, you have many bones I can feast on" Rahzar snarled as he charged Michelangelo.

* * *

Harry moved silently through the forest his vision impaired by the thick fog. Senses on high alert he stopped suddenly when he heard a twig snapping. Spinning on his heel, Harry turned to where he heard the noise only to find absolutely nothing there.

 _Ok. maybe I'm just a little on edge_ he told himself. Turning back around to continue his journey Harry jumped back in shock as found himself staring at what appeared to be a translucent doe made entirely out of light.

"Um…Hi?" Harry said uncertainly. Cautiously he approached the phantom doe only for its form to turn into an orb of light and take off streaking into the fog. With no other options Harry chased after it.

As he chased after the light the fog surrounding him slowly faded away and Harry found himself inside a ravine. Keeping up his pursuit Harry thought he'd finally caught his prey as they came across a stone wall.

Certain he'd caught it, Harry reached out towards the light only for it faded away. Just as the light vanished Harry barely had a second to react as a spear head suddenly exploded out from the rocks, it's edge grazing his cheek as he managed to roll out of the way at the last moment.

Harry prepared himself as the wielder of the spear broke the rest of the way out of the wall while an additional hoard of Foot soldiers all came bursting out of the ground, surrounding him.

"Man, I'm gonna have a serious hang up with deer by the end of this" Harry quipped, as he fell into a fighting stance.

Together the Foot ninjas charged at Harry, attempting to spear him from all sides. Acting quickly, Harry leapt into the air and drew his sword. He could feel his magic singing, resonating with the blade in away unlike anything he's ever felt. Harry couldn't help but wonder if perhaps this was what its like for a wizard and their wand.

Putting those thoughts aside Harry channeled his magic into his ninjatō transfiguring it into a Fūma Shuriken. With a might throw Harry sent the giant throwing star flying, tearing through the Foot soldiers caught along its deadly path.

With a smirk on his face Harry landed and skillfully caught his weapon midflight, returning it to its previous form.

"Piece of…ugh!" Harry spoke too soon as was suddenly sent flying, dropping his weapon as he smashed against the canyon wall.

"It's not over yet." Shaking the stars from his eyes Harry saw the face of his attacker and couldn't believe it, for standing before him was Kitsune. "We still have to play, little boy."

Any doubt Harry had about the challenges of the spirit realm went up in smoke as Kitsune launched a barrage of conjured knives at him.

* * *

"Is that all you've got?" Leo taunted the apparitions, as launched another three arrows, banishing what appeared to be the last of the Foot ninja in a puff of smoke. "So, what now?" he called out, looking for some clue as to what to do next.

The spirit realm was happy to oblige. Suddenly the bridge Leo was standing on started to shake as the ropes holding it up started to snap one by one. In a panic, Leo tried to race for the other end but was too slow as the bridge fell out from underneath him. Thinking quickly Leo grabbed onto the severed rope dangling from the broken bridge and went for a ride, ending with him faceplanting into the side of a mountain.

Shaking it off, Leo climbed his way up to the top. Finding himself on an empty trail, Leo continued the rest of the way up the mountain when he came across the deer spirit once again.

"What is it?" Leo asked. "What is your lesson?"

"Lesson?" came a familiar cold voice. Leo gasped as he turned to see Shredder standing before him. "You've already failed." releasing his gauntlet blades, the Foot clan master slowly stalked towards Leo. "You are too weak to stand without your master."

Drawing his swords, Leo charged at Shredder. Shredder easily blocked the turtle's first strike and countered with a swipe of his blades, Leo just managed to bring his swords up in time to keep him taking his head. Staggering from the impact, Leo stumbled back only for Shredder to vanish from sight.

"You can hardly stand at all." appearing behind him, Shredder brought his foot down on the back of Leo's injured leg, eliciting an agonizing scream from the turtle.

* * *

Harry struggled to his feet, his quick reflexes being the only thing that saved him from the worst of Kitsune's attack, managing to avoid all of her knives save for the one currently stuck in his left leg.

"I expected better from you" said Kitsune. Despite knowing she was just an apparition of the spirit realm, Harry found the imitation's attitude to be a perfect match of the real thing – finding himself glaring at her ever present mocking tone.

"I'm just getting started!" summoning his fallen weapon, Harry teleported behind Kitsune. But the masked kunoichi was one step ahead of him, sidestepping his attack and countering with a backfist to jaw, knocking Harry to the ground.

"It's always the same thing with you" Kitsune said disapprovingly. "What's the matter no more surprises left?"

"I told you. I'm just getting started!" taking a page out of Mikey's book, Harry transformed his ninjatō into a kusarigama.

As he expected Kitsune easily defended against his attack, conjuring a dagger and deflecting the chain, playing right into Harry's hand. With a quick jerk of the chain, Harry wrapped the kusarigama around Kitsune's arm. Confident he had her now, Harry channeled his Raikiri through the chain only for his target to vanish as she slipped out of the kusarigama.

Returning his weapon to normal, Harry tried to listen for Kitsune's next move. Sensing a presence behind him, Harry turned to strike only to freeze as he found himself face to face with his former mutated snake form.

The very sight of it chilled Harry to the bone as his mind was bombarded with the tortured memories of the hopelessness and loneliness he experienced during that time. The pain of it all culminating with him taking a sword through the chest and the subsequent disappearance of Master Splinter.

 _It's all my fault_ Harry could barely breathe as the memory of Master Splinter being consumed by his out of control magic.

"You never change." Kitsune's voice echoed from all around.

Driven by his feelings of guilt and fear, Harry lashed out at his mutated doppelganger. But as his blade sliced through it, it's form changed from mutated snake to that of a decaying corpse wearing a hooded cloak of long ripped black cloth.

At the sight of the creature Harry fell to his knees in agony as his mind was bombarded with his worst memories: the Kraang invasion, his near death at the hands of Shredder, the disappearance of Master Splinter. And beneath it all was the voice of a woman that Harry didn't recognize yet felt he should know. She was saying something – screaming, but he couldn't understand her.

Defenseless the creature grabbed Harry and dragged him to his feet. Throwing off its cloak the creature revealed its horrifying face with empty eye sockets, covered in scabbed skin and a gaping hole where its mouth should be.

Kitsune reappeared next to the monster completely unaffected by its presence, laughing mockingly at Harry's misery.

* * *

All Mikey could do was dodge Rahzar's relentless assault, swiping his claws at him. Finding himself backed up against a tree, the turtle attempted to springboard off it into the treetops but before he could escape, Rahzar's jaws clamped down on Mikey's leg and threw him down to the ground.

Picking himself up, Mikey barely had time to block Rahzar's follow up jab. "Hey. Pause, pause! Give me a second, spirit dude!" but this Rahzar was just as ruthless as the original, lashing out with both sets of claws keeping Mikey's arms pinned as he struggled against him.

Abandoning the clash, Rahzar fell back leaving Mikey to stumble at the sudden change. Seeing an opening the dog mutant lunged at the turtle. Luckily Mikey was quick to react, ducking just in time for Rahzar to pass over him. But when he turned to face him, Mikey found that Rahzar had used the opportunity to vanish into the mist.

Anxiously Mikey searched the area for any sign of him, flinching as Rahzar played mind games with him, slashing his claws against the trees.

 _Ok, Mikey. What did Master Splinter say? 'Be still and calm like the forest'._ Shutting his eyes, Mikey attempted to block out all distractions and focus. Though it initially proved difficult as the image of Ice Cream Kitty appeared in his mind. "Not now Kitty" he said banishing the thought. "Need to focus!" _If I concentrate I can beat him. Focus._

Blocking out all other distractions, Mikey listened to the silence. The wind blowing through the trees. The sound of morning dew dripping off a leaf only to splash against… _Got you!_

Sensing Rahzar's presence, Mikey didn't even need to open his eyes as the mutant pounced down from above. Sidestepping the attack, Mikey proceeded to masterfully evade everyone of Rahzar's attacks until finally he struck.

Mikey's eyes snapped open filled with a kind of focus he'd never shown before. Just as Rahzar came charging at him, snapping his jaws, Mikey pinned them shut as one of kama pieced through the roof of his mouth before ruthlessly using the other to slice through jugular. The lethal move banishing the spirit in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Knowing he wouldn't stand a chance in direct combat, Donnie took his axe and slammed it into the ground, creating a rockslide beneath Tiger Claw's feet. For a moment Donnie thought he'd won, cautiously looking cautiously over the edge for apparition. And to his horror the fight was far from over as Tiger Claw came rising back up, laughing manically as he landed right in front of the turtle.

Using his superior strength Tiger Claw ripped the axe away from Donnie and swung for his head. Overcome with fear, Donnie dived over the side onto the lower path. But instead of following after him, Tiger Claw took the axe and smashed it against the mountainside causing a massive rockslide. Having no way of escape, Donnie put his hands over his head, squeezed his eyes shut in fear and braced for impact. Only it never came. Opening his eyes, to his shock Donnie discovered all the rockslide had done was destroy sections of the mountain pass leaving him nowhere to run.

Looking over the edge Donnie considered a possible escape by sliding down the side of the mountain. But then he remembered Master Splinter's words: "Be like the mountain."

 _I gotta stand my ground._ Pulling his skull mask over his face, Donnie turned to face Tiger Claw, challenging him head on. It was an invitation he was happy to accept, tossing the axe aside Tiger Claw charged Donnie locking into a grapple with the smaller turtle.

"And they say you're the smart one?" Tiger Claw mocked. "I'm twice your size and three times your strength. You will fall!"

But Donnie held firm. Shifting his stance, Donnie managed to turn Tiger Claw's size and strength against him, throwing the apparition over his shoulder and send him falling into the abys bellow.

* * *

Dragged underwater, Raph was helpless as Fish Face knocked him around. His anger growing as the apparition of his most personally hated Foot clan member landed hit after hit with him powerless to stop him.

Until a particularly devastating blow from Fish Face sent Raph flying out of the water, landing painfully upon the shore.

Catching his breath, Raph could hear Fish Face follow him onto land. Despite his every impulse telling him to turn around and charge in headfirst, he realized that wasn't going to get the job done this time.

 _Breathe, Raph. Splinter's right. I need to concentrate and focus my anger. Sharpen it. Give it form._ Igniting his Tekkō-kagi, Raph turned to face Fish Face.

"Ready for another swim?" Fish Face taunted him. "I doubt your toys will work so good underwater."

Catching Fish Face by surprise Raph charged the apparition not attacking wildly in an anger driven frenzy but rather in a single focused strike. Banishing the spirit as the blade pierced his chest.

* * *

The monster then leaned forward, its presence somehow forcing Harry's mouth open as a small stream of light began to pass from him into its gaping maw, slowly draining the life from Harry's body. As his vision began to darken Harry noticed a faint glimmer of light shinning behind Kitsune unnoticed by the apparition. It was the phantom doe he'd been following.

Finding he couldn't look away from her, Harry found the darkness clouding his mind was lifting slightly as he remembered Splinter's words to him. _'Be as unknowable as the shadow.'_

 _I'm letting her inside my head._ At this realization the doe's form returned to a ball of light and floated past Kitsune and her monster and into Harry's heart. Realizing the key wasn't just to change his tactics but to change himself, Harry banished the dark memories from his mind, accepting them but allowing them to plague him.

His fighting spirit restored Harry drove his ninjatō into the creature's heart banishing it as the doe spirit's light surrounded the blade. Freed he transfigured his weapon into a Fūma Shuriken and threw it at Kitsune only to pass harmlessly through her revealing it to be an illusion.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Kitsune reappeared behind him and drove a dagger into his back. Only for his form to fade away revealing he had some at point created the illusion. Before Kitsune had time to react Harry had made his move his blade shimmering for only an instant as it took her head.

With the apparition fading into the mist Harry sheathed his blade whispering, "Thanks…mom" as in his mind's eye the phantom doe's form was replaced by the smiling face of Lily Evans Potter.

* * *

Barely able to stand, Leo leaned against a boulder for balance his back to Shredder as he continued to tear the turtle apart both mentally and physically.

"Your wounded leg is like a ball and chain dragging you toward defeat" said Shredder as he slowly stalked ever closer.

In a desperate move, Leo grabbed one of his arrows and attempted to charge Shredder, only for the master ninja to easily catch his arm. Throwing Leo back against the rock Shredder followed up a devastating hook to the jaw followed by a knee to the gut, ending the combo with a vicious roundhouse that sent Leo skidding across the ground stopping short from falling over the side of the mountain's peak.

 _Shredder is right. My injury is always gonna hold me back. I can't win._ Just as Leo began to fall into despair the deer spirit appeared before him once again, appearing in the sky overhead. Only this time it made no effort to run or lead Leonardo anywhere. Instead walking upon the air, it approached the turtle sniffing at his wounded leg. Seeing meaning in the action Leo began to think. Despite all the time that's passed and all the effort to treat it his leg injury had proven resilient to it all. "Unless…the pain is just in my mind. It's just an excuse. It's not real."

Satisfied the deer spirit back away as Leo found he could stand up just fine. But his challenge was far from over as with a crack of thunder Shredder appeared once more this in the form of a colossal giant.

As Leo resolved to fight the deer spirit's form dissolved into a wisp of light entering his mind.

"It is time we end this, turtle" Shredder declared, unsheathing his hidden gauntlet blade.

"I agree."

As Shredder brought down his blade, Leo quickly leapt onto the massive weapon and ran up Shredder's arm, evading the giant's attempts to catch him. Readying his bow and arrow as he neared Shredder's face, Leo was forced to leap into the air as Shredder attempted to squash him like a bug. Airborne Leo was unable to dodge as Shredder plucked him out of the sky, only using his legs from keeping the giant from closing his fist around him.

Refusing to give up, Leo realized this would be his only chance and fired. His arrow flew true striking Shredder in his blind eye banishing his form leaving Leonardo to land triumphantly on the mountain top.

"I beat you on the spirit plane and one day, I'll beat you in the real world" Leo declared to the world. Unbeknownst to him the deer spirit hoovered overhead unseen, his form changing to heavily resemble his human brother – the form of James Potter.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse April was still having trouble breaking the log. Much to Casey's frustration and everyone else's continued amusement.

"If you push me into the mud one more time, Red" Casey grumbled.

"He's all talk, April" said Ron. "Do it again!"

Casey's cheeks burned as he considered using Ron's head for hockey practice. With Casey distracted April took the opportunity to strike the log, finally breaking it.

"Yes!" April cheered, breaking into a little dance. Ginny, Hermione, and Neville voice their congratulations while Ron good naturedly complained about April taking away his last source of fun with no one around to give him a good chess match with Donnie gone.

The good news wasn't over yet as Luna suddenly came running up holding her mother's diary. "I did it! I finally finished decoding my mom's diary."

"That's great Luna" said Ginny. They all knew how much that diary meant to Luna to read the last words her mother left behind. "Just wait until the guys…get…whoa."

Ginny and the others all watched speechlessly as Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Harry came marching out of the forest carrying banners marked with the kanji of their elements on their backs. In awe of not just their new gear but the aura of power around them.

"What happened out there?" April asked, voicing the question on all their minds.

The brothers offered no explanations. Letting Leo say the only thing they needed to know. "It's time. We're going back to New York."


	6. Return To New York

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Following Leo's declaration of their intent to return to New York everyone at the farmhouse was on full alert just waiting for the blue turtle's go ahead. But before they could make a move they needed intel. Which meant checking out the news delivered by NYC's Carlos Chang O' Brien Gambe:

" _Ever since the invasion that is known as the invasion of New York, humans want to know what is going on. Everything is…fine. No human is allowed in or out of the city until Kraan—uh, the military allows it. This is Carlos Kraang O' Brien Gambe…"_

"Hmm, did the news guy seem a little Kraang-y to you?" Mikey asked the room.

"Mikey, he literally just said 'Kraang'" said Harry. "The dude's totally been brain jacked."

"The Kraang may have the rest of the world fooled, but not us" said April. "What's the plan, Leo?"

"Step one is storm the castle walls" said Leo, looking to Donatello for options.

"It's not as heavily armored as the Shell Raiser" Donnie showed them blueprints for modifications to be made to the Party Wagon. "But it's more maneuverable, has more weapons, and gets better gas mileage."

"Then let's stop jabbering and build this sucka!" said Casey, eager to get started.

"Nice" Leo then turned to Luna and the rest of their magical contingent. "You guys are gonna need weapons. Anything in the diary to help fix your wand problem?"

"Yes" Luna nodded. She knew a little about wand lore, but her mother had detailed out steps to construct brand new wands that the Kraang controlled ministries wouldn't be able to track.

"Perfect. Get to work on that" Leo ordered.

And so, it went. While the others spent days working on upgrading the Party Wagon, Luna worked on constructing the new wands for Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and herself. It took time and a lot of effort but in the end the hard work paid off with the five magicals now each wielding new wands curtesy of the work of Pandora Lovegood. And the Party Wagon was now equipped with a fresh new paint job giving the van the appearance of a turtle shell on the roof, new heavy-duty tires, and of course an assortment of weapons and gadgets.

At last they were ready.

"Make sure you don't forget anything" Hermione advised the next morning as they started loading up the Party wagon.

"You make it sound like we're going on vacation" said Ron.

"I'm just saying we don't want to lose anymore time because we had to turn around!" Hermione argued.

Everyone else sighed and braced themselves for a fight to breakout, when Ron in a surprising moment said, "Don't worry. We'll win."

Hermione just sighed, she and everyone else completely caught off guard by Ron's ability to actually be insightful.

"Let's get going" said Harry, urging everyone into van, wondering if this moment should be taken as a sign of the apocalypse.

As loaded up into the van, April lingered for a moment to look back at the farmhouse. Thinking that although the circumstances could've been better they did at least make a few good memories there. Along with experiences that would give them the strength to overcome the battles that laid ahead. "Goodbye old farmhouse –"

"-Hello, New York City!" Mikey cheered, once the last person got onboard.

And with that they were off.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they reached the outskirts of the city. Even the members of their group that didn't call the Big Apple their home could tell how uncharacteristically quiet and dark the city was. With more and more cars on the seemingly vanishing the closer they got to the border into the city.

"Alright team" said Leo calling for their attention. "First, we track down Master Splinter. Then we track down Karai and Hedwig and free the city."

"And the magical world with it" Harry added. They weren't stopping here. They were going to kick every last Kraang right back into Dimension X.

"Hey, looks like we've got a checkpoint ahead" said Casey, alerting the brothers.

"So, what's the plan fearless leader?" Raph asked Leo. "Ninja-y or all-out attack?"

"Ninja-y" said Leo. "We park at the gate and sneak in."

Unfortunately, that was going to prove difficult as the Party Wagon was immediately caught in floodlights from the checkpoint, armed with military personnel.

"Oh, man! They got us dudes!" Mikey started to panic. "The jig is up home slice!"

"Raph" Harry hissed, fishing out his invisibility cloak.

Getting the message, Raph quickly slapped his hand over Mikey's mouth, not that he needed to be asked to shut him up. As Harry draped his cloak over the turtles hiding them from sight.

"Citizen! This is EPF Quarantine Sector 7-B" said one of the soldiers, approaching the Party Wagon. "Roll down your window." Doing as instructed Casey gave the soldier what could pass as a charming smile. "Authorized personnel only. No one is allowed in or out of New York City."

"Whatever you say, army dude."

Satisfied the soldier turned back to the checkpoint gate. April gasped when she spotted a familiar device blinking on the back of the soldier's neck.

"It's a Kraang mind control device. I bet they all have them."

"It's like Invasion of the Brain Suckers" Mikey whimpered from under the invisibility cloak.

"They didn't seem to recognize us" said Hermione. "Maybe we can sneak by."

But that plan went out the window the soldiers took up offensive positions all armed with Kraang laser blasters. Seeing no other options, Casey pulled down his hockey mask and slammed his foot on the gas, sending the rest of the van's occupants into a panic as the soldiers opened fire. Luckily the Party Wagon's new armor held up against the laser fire as they charged straight through the barricade and into the city.

"What were you thinking man?" Raph snapped. "You got any brains behind that hockey mask?"

"I had no choice Raph" Casey defended. "They were powering up their blasters."

"It doesn't matter now" said Harry. "We got into the city that's what matters." Though it was far from the homecoming they imagined, with Dimension-X crystal trees scattered across the darkened city.

"Um, guys where are all the people?" Donnie asked the question on all their minds.

"You…you think The Kraang mutated everyone?" Mikey said fearfully.

"No way" said Leo refusing to believe it. "Not possible."

"It's completely possible" said April, reaching out with her powers. "I only sense a few hundred-people left in the entire city. They're all gone. Millions of people just…gone!"

They all sighed as the reality of the situation weighed down on them.

"One good thing: we haven't run into any Kraang" said Mikey, trying to remain positive. But as luck would have it, Casey deciding it was best to stay out of the open drove down an alleyway only to run into a squad of the alien invaders.

"You just had to say something!" Harry snapped at Mikey.

Recognizing their enemies, the Kraang droids immediately opened fire. Hoping they could still get away, Casey threw the Party Wagon into reverse only to find another squad blocking their escape – they were surrounded.

"Man the defenses!" Leo ordered.

Immediately the brothers took their stations arming the Party Wagon's weapons.

"Readying soda cannons" said Mikey.

"Loading breath mints" said Donnie.

"I'm on the guns!" said Harry, throwing wide the rear doors. Once everything was set he let lose the dogs of war firing the explosive combination at the front most Kraang droids. The Potter boy smirked as the carbonated concoction stung the Kraang's eyes causing the droid to flail around – firing blindly at fellow Kraang.

"Bomb-a-pult, locked and load!" said Raph, at the ready. "…Fire!" pulling the lever the Party Wagon's roof-mounted catapult launched the mother of all stink bombs right the center of remaining Kraang forces.

As key members behind that particular weapon, Ron and Ginny traded grins as they were certain Fred and George would've been proud as their noxious creation had the Kraang doubling over in agony over the smell – they even spotted a few throwing up as the Party Wagon drove past with them taking the opportunity to make their escape.

"What do we do now?" Neville asked. "The rest of The Kraang are going to know we're here."

"We disappear that's what" said Donnie. "Casey take the next left. There's a secret entrance to the subway."

Following Donnie's directions, Casey drove them down a dead-end alleyway. As they neared the end, Donnie pulled out a remote causing the ground to open up revealing the secret tunnel underground.

"You think we'll be safe down here, dudes?" Mikey asked.

"Quiet, Mikey" said Leo. "We're going full ninja mode."

Following Leo's lead they abandoned the Party Wagon down and continued off on foot. Silently they moved through the vast system of subway tunnels keeping to the shadows as they made their way towards the lair.

They weren't far from their goal when suddenly they heard movement. It was a squad of Kraang droids accompanied by a couple of Stockman's old M.O.U.S.E.R. robots – no doubt searching for them.

While Casey was all too ready for a fight, they needed to pick their battles. Disappearing into the rafters they watched tensely as the aliens finished their sweep before moving on to another location.

Once the coast was clear they made their way back to the lair finding it littered with the broken remains of scores of Kraang droids – a testament to Master Splinter's skills.

"Ok, we'll scope it out" said Leo referring to himself, Raph, and Donnie. Harry and Mikey bristled taking offense to not being part of the scouting party. But Leo wouldn't bend – he needed them to stay with the others in case any Kraang showed up.

So, reluctantly Harry and Mikey hung back with the others as Raph, Donnie, and Leo silently snuck into the lair. Seeing no sign of their missing father in the living room, Donnie and Raph took up watch positions while Leo headed into the dojo to check Splinter's room. Sadly, all he found was a fallen copy of their family photo. Disappointed, Leo headed back to meet up with Donnie and Raph, finding them taking cover against an archway – hiding from a floating metal sphere inside the living room.

Obviously of Kraang origin its purpose was made clear when the sphere suddenly popped open revealing an assortment of laser blasters as it opened fire around the room. With no way to get close without getting fried the brothers could only wait it out until the sphere finally located its target a sewer rat – of the none mutant verity that had the misfortune of sneaking into the lair – killed instantly from laser fire.

With no sign of Splinter there Raph, Donnie and Leo quickly took advantage of the opening to escape and ran back to regroup with the others.

"What happened?" Harry asked upon their return, noting how out of breath they were.

"The Kraang have some kind of freaky security system to make sure we don't come back" Raph explained.

That was a step too far for Mikey, "Why not just go take it down and move back in?" he demanded. "I miss our home. I miss my comic books, my VHS tapes, my action kick unicorn man, my collection of human underwear."

"Don't ask" Harry responded to the confused looks from their British members. Honestly, he doubted Mikey even knew why he had such a collection.

"It's not that simple" Donnie replied to Mikey. "We can't just move back-"

"Ugh, guys" April suddenly groaned, getting everyone's attention. "I-I think…" within her mind, April saw flashes of Master Splinter; he appeared to be in pain of some sort. "It's faint but I think I sense Splinter close by. And he seems…different."

"But you're sure it's him, right?" Harry asked desperately.

"Yes, it's him" April was certain of it. With the O'Neil girl leading the way they took off running through the tunnels. Crisscrossing through the underground system until finally they spotted their beloved master.

Looking worse for wear; stripped of his robe and with his fur matted with dirt and filth. He was a far cry from his usual self as they watched Splinter viciously tear apart a few M.O.U.S.E.R.s without any of his usual grace and precision, closer resembling a rabid animal than the legendary ninja master they knew him to be.

"Sensei?" Harry called cautiously, as he and his brothers slowly approached their father.

Alerted to their presence Splinter snarled at the boys. Shocked the brothers were knocked aside as Splinter charged past them to tackle Casey to the ground snapping at the boy.

"Get him off of me!" Casey panicked. Certain that it was only a matter of time before Splinter decided to take bite out of his face.

Thankfully before it could come to that Harry and the Turtles all grabbed onto Splinter and forcibly dragged him off of Casey all the while begging for their father to return to his senses. But to no avail as Splinter's mind was completely consumed by madness and the brothers weren't certain how much longer they could hold him back.

"Should we stun him?" Hermione suggested hesitantly.

The look on the brothers faces was enough to tell her that was a hard "No". They weren't going to allow anything else happen to Splinter not if they could help it.

But it wasn't in their hands as one of the M.O.U.S.E.R robots had managed to survive Splinter's assault. Immediately identifying Harry and the Turtles it sent out the alarm bringing the Foot down upon them.

Distracted by the new threat the brothers lose their grip on Splinter and can only watch as he races down one of the tunnels.

"Harry go after him" Leo ordered, as he and the others all drew their weapons.

"I'm on it!" said Harry. Teleporting past the Foot bots to chase after Splinter. Leaving the others to cover his escape.

Unfortunately, those weren't the only Foot bots in the sewers as Harry soon found his path barred by a small army's worth of the mechanized ninjas. Spotting Splinter on the other side under assault by the Foot bots, Harry didn't hesitate to leap into the fray.

Using his ninjatō to slice the nearest bot's head off, Harry transitioned into a spin kick, knocking back a charging Foot bot. keeping up the momentum he side stepped an attacking Foot bot's sword and countered with a slash across its chest before unleashing a small shockwave taking out a good few of the Foot. But it seemed with every one he defeated another three was rose up to take its place.

With it only being a matter of time before Harry was overwhelmed it was a great relief when the others arrived each adding their own efforts to finish the Foot bots. Catching up to Splinter just in time to see him knocked unconscious by a taser to the back.

"Splinter!" Furious and desperate to save their father Harry and the Turtles broke past the last of the remaining Foot bots. But they were too late as Splinter's captors threw down a smoke bomb covering their escape and taking Splinter with them.

"What do we do now?" Neville asked worriedly.

"We go after them that's what" said Raph.

There were no objections as they set off rescue Splinter. The brothers were determined not to let the night end without Splinter being back safe with them.

* * *

Meanwhile unaware of his enemies' return Shredder sat alone in his throne room brooding over a picture of himself and Karai. In a rare moment of vulnerability, he found himself longing for days gone by – when she used to look at him with eyes full of love and admiration.

Sensing someone's presence, Shredder tucked the picture away just as Tiger Claw entered.

"Master Shredder, your enemies are defeated. Do we wait for the lowly Kraang to mutate the entire Earth? Destroy all of humanity?"

"Watch your tone with me, Tiger Claw" Shredder rose from his seat, threat clear in his voice. "I am well aware of The Kraang's plans. When the time is right we will destroy those putrid aliens, and the city will belong to me."

Gritting his teeth, Tiger Claw growled under his breath not daring to say any more on the subject. Lest he incur Shredder's wrath. The tension building came to a sudden end as the Foot bots came dragging in Splinter.

"What? It can't be" Tiger Claw gasped.

Stepping down from his throne Shredder moved to examine his hated rival. To his surprise he saw no intelligence in the rat man's eyes. As Splinter persisted to snarl and snap at his robotic captors.

"So, he's lost his mind" Shredder concluded. "He's become the rat I've always known him to be."

Drawing his gun, Tiger Claw asked, "Shall I put him out of his misery?" sounding almost sympathetic for what was once such a legendary warrior.

But Shredder wouldn't have it. To have his archnemesis die in such a pathetic state unaware of who or where he is. Shredder would not be satisfied by such a hollow victory.

"No. Take him to Baxter Stockman."

First, Shredder would restore Splinter's mind and then he'd take his life.

* * *

Back down in the sewers Harry and the others had tracked the Foot boots down to a tunnel containing two guards posted around a bolted down hatch. To them the sight was practically a sign in neon lights that screamed "Splinter is here". Dropping a smoke bomb for cover, Leo quickly dispatched the guards, slicing them into tiny chunks of metal.

With the way clear the others stood back and watched as Donnie made quick work of the hatch's electronic lock.

"Like a turtle do" Donnie said proudly once the hatch popped open.

"Pat yourself on the back later" Raph said impatiently. "Let's move."

But before they get moving the group gasped in horror as a familiar shadow loomed over them. Expecting a battle with the Shredder, they were understandably confused when instead of the deadly master of the Foot clan they were met with a literal shrimp version of their hated enemy.

Immediately they broke into laughter at the absurd sight.

"That's your mortal enemy?" Ginny asked, laughing so hard tears came to her eyes.

"My guess Stockman's playing with mutagen again" said Harry, doubled over from laughing to hard.

"Yeah but what the heck is that supposed to be" said Raph. "Mini-Shredder."

"It's kinda cute" said Mikey. "Like a shrimp."

Taking offense at their dismissal of him, Mini-Shredder quickly proved he wasn't to be underestimated as the height challenged mutant clone lunged at our heroes, forcing them to scatter out of the way as he charged them with impressive speed.

Bouncing off the wall, Mini-Shredder ricocheted back at them. Unfortunately for Casey the Mini-Shredder landed right on top of him.

"Argh, get it off me!" he cried frantically, struggling against the mutant clone's attempts to claw his eyes out.

"Hold still" said Ginny. Wiping out her wand the Weasley girl took aim and "Stupefy!" a red streak of light fired from her wand tip hitting Mini-Shredder. Unfortunately for Casey, he got caught up in the spell's effects too as he fell to the ground unconscious. "Woops."

"Don't sweat it, Ginny" said Harry. "At least now we don't have to worry about this creepy thing." Wrenching Mini-Shredder from Casey's grip, Harry promptly punted the mutant clone down the tunnel. "Now someone wake up, Casey. We've gotta move."

Reviving Casey, they then proceeded through the hatch down into another tunnel, exiting out into the rafters high above Stockman's newest lab. Located beneath Shredder's lair the lab contained several pieces of high-tech machinery, a large container of mutagen, and walls lined with glass cages; all centered around a giant industrial fan.

Unaware of his guests, Stockman-Fly took great pleasure in tormenting his newest specimen; Master Splinter, who he had caged – going so far as to have his enclosure equipped with a giant exercise wheel and water bottle.

Approaching the glass Stockman took great joy in mocking Splinter, enticing him with a plate of cheese. "you want this cheese, don't you?" getting a sadistic sense of pleasure in watching Splinter struggle desperately to reach through the glass. Only to melt it down and devour the cheese for himself.

"I'm gonna squash that bug" Raph swore.

"Line starts behind me" said Harry.

Satisfied Stockman-Fly turned away to continue his work giving them their opening to approach Splinter's cage. Except Splinter wasn't the only one waiting for rescue.

"About time?" said Karai drawing their attention to her own cell where the kunoichi was stripped of her equipment and left with her arms and legs in chains.

"Karai. What're you doing here?" Leo asked, surprised Shredder would keep her in Stockman's lab of all places.

"Made one too many breakouts from the dungeon" the kunoichi explained. "Speaking of which – you gonna open this cage any time soon?"

"Right." Pressed for time the group split up to tackle both cages with Luna, Neville, Ron, and Ginny watching Leo's back while he freed Karai – the others went with Donnie to Splinter's cage which the turtle quickly got to work opening but that still left them the problem of how to heal Splinter's mind.

"Red, remember how you reached Harry in his dreams" Casey spoke up.

"She did what now?" Harry interjected, having no memory of April being in his mind.

"It was when you were in your coma during the Creep incident" Hermione explained. "Now you were saying, Casey?"

"Anyway, I'm thinking maybe, April can do the same for Splinter" Casey explained. "You know, mind meld and stuff."

"Hmm. Based on my research on telepathy it might be possible" said Donnie. "But there is only one way to…"

"What is this?!" Stockman exclaimed, spotting his intruders. "You're all supposed to be dead?!" so focused on the shocking reveal of his enemy's survival the fly mutant failed to notice Ginny slip her wand into her hand until it was too late. "Ah!" and he found himself victim to the Weasley girl's Bat Boogey Hex.

It was certainly a bizarre sight for all to watch Stockman-Fly frantically zip around his lab screaming in terror as bats made out of snot came bursting out of his nose.

"Well, I'd say he's distracted" said Harry, hardly able to believe his eyes. This was certainly going on his weird list, right next to the living underwear incident.

But as entertaining as it was to watch the booger bats claw at Stockman-Fly's face it quickly backfired. For in his panicked efforts to escape his mucus attackers the mutant accidentally crashed into the control panel for the lab – causing one of the walls to open, revealing a hidden passage.

Harry and the others braced themselves for a fight as out of the darkness emerged a recovered Mini-Shredder, alongside two other Shredder mutant clones; the tall lean Lobster-Shredder and the large muscular four armed Shiva-Shredder.

"Sweet mother of mutations" Donnie gasped, hardly able to believe his eyes.

Hoping to end this just as quickly as before, Ginny, Ron, and Neville, all aimed their wands at the Shredder mutants, casting "Stupefy!" only for Lobster-Shredder to step forward and bat away their spells with a swing of his massive claw – knocking them back at the casters, leaving them immobilized.

"I'm prepared for your magics this time" Stockman-Fly gloated. Ginny's paralysis having ended her bat boogey hex.

Ordering the others to stay back and help the wounded – with April working specifically on waking Splinter – Leo led the charge as the brothers raced to challenge Stockman and the Shredder Mutants. But despite their spirit training the fight was proving to be far from easy.

Donnie to his frustration couldn't keep up with Mini-Shredder's speed. While Lobster-Shredder's mutagen enhanced shell was proving impervious to Leonardo's swords, even managing to snap one of the blades in its claw, to the blue turtle's dismay.

Teaming up against Shiva-Shredder, Raph and Harry weren't doing much better. For while Harry's speedy teleporting was enough to keep them out of the hulking mutant's grasp, they lacked the power to do any real damage to the behemoth.

As for Mikey, he was surprisingly having trouble with Stockman-Fly, as he rained acid loogies down on the orange turtle, forcing him on the defense for the moment. That was until Mikey decided to make his move. Slipping a smoke bomb into his hand, Mikey tossed it into Stockman-Fly's face, blinding the mutant and causing him to crash face first into a support beam, knocking himself out.

"Booyakasha" Mikey smirked, pleased with himself. Unfortunately, in the heat of the moment, the orange turtle hadn't realized, Stockman had chased him over to the control panel. With in his gloating, Mikey leaned up against and it was their luck he managed to accidentally set off the alarms.

Prompting everyone to stop what they were doing to look over and groan, "Mikey!"

Meanwhile on the sidelines things were going only marginally better. With Hermione working her unlocking spell to free Karai, hampered by several magical bindings placed on the chains, no doubt the work of Kitsune. And Luna working to revive the stunned members of their group. It fell to April and Casey to get through to Splinter.

Which proved difficult as the he continued to hiss and snap at them.

"You are not a rat" April called out to her mentor. "You are Hamato Yoshi!" managing to access her powers, April reached into Splinter's mind, searching for the man inside.

For a moment it seemed to be working as Splinter stopped snapping at them to instead groan in agony, as images of his past battles with Shredder flashed before his eyes. Sensing his pain, April tried to redirect Splinter's mind to happier memories; those of his family, friends, anything she could think of his awaken his true self.

She could only hope this working.

As for the boys things were starting to look bleak. Donnie found himself flat on his back struggling to hold back Mini-Shredder. While Shiva-Shredder finally managed to catch Harry, and Raph, threatening to tear them apart. Leaving only Leo, who found himself losing his disarmed by Lobster-Shredder.

But just as it seemed hopeless, Master Splinter arrived – mind having been restored by April – and began to make quick work of the Shredder Mutants. Starting with Mini-Shredder, Splinter completely outclassing the tiny clone's speed took it by surprise knocking it off Donatello before delivering a serious of lightning fast kicks, the last knocking it into the industrial fan below.

Next came Lobster- Shredder who was poised to strike down Leonardo, only for Splinter to intervene with an assault of quick and powerful strikes, turning the clone's own armor into a liability as it struggled to rebalance itself until Splinter sent it falling to its doom.

Finally, Shiva-Shredder met its end as, Splinter came charging in, delivering a powerful double punch to its side, knocking the large clone off balance and freeing Raph and Harry. Furious, Shiva-Shredder attempted to overpower Splinter but while the clone had strength it lacked control. As Splinter easily turned Shiva-Shredder's size against it, deflect its massive arms aside before using its weight to throw the clone over the side to meet the same fate as its brethren.

With the threat dealt with, Splinter stood tall as he turned to face his children, arms held wide as his sons eagerly raced forward to hug him.

"I have missed you, my sons" said Splinter. The sound of chains falling catching his attention the ninja master directed his attention to the now free Karai, who lingered by April, Casey, and the magicals, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. "And the rest of my family" he added, making it clear his daughter and their friends were not forgotten.

Though still not feeling ready to join in a family group hug, Karai gave Splinter a small smile, making her feelings clear. "Still we better get going" she cautioned.

Unfortunately, it was already too late for a familiar sinister voice called out "So the Turtles live. And the rat thinks like a man again. Now you will know when my blade is at your throat."

Growling at the sound of Shredder's voice, Splinter stepped forward with his family standing at his side as Shredder, Tiger Claw, and a squadron of Foot bots appeared on the level above them.

"Wait, Sensei" Leo cautioned Splinter.

"Yes, now is not the time to fight" Splinter agreed. Feeling proud of his eldest's wisdom.

Taking his cue, Mikey threw down a smoke bomb covering their escape much to Shredder's ire. Their battle would have to wait.

* * *

Escaping to the party wagon everyone let out a sigh of relief. Feeling like they could finally catch their breath for the first time since returning to the city.

Though there was a bit of tension that needed to be worked out in back of the van between Karai and Harry. With Splinter having already voiced his forgiveness over Harry's actions previous actions it feel to them to make peace with each other.

"I'm…sorry" Karai started.

"It's cool" said Harry. "I mean, I was the one that did it. No one made me do it."

"Still. It was my fault we were even in that situation to begin with."

"Ok, yeah. Going after Shredder alone was dumb. But so was me thinking I could all of a sudden force a teleport."

"Yeah but…"

"Alright already!" Raph cut in. "We get it you both messed up. What's important is we got you both back. Now can we move on already?"

"I believe, Raphael has the right idea" said Splinter, chuckling a bit.

"So, where to now?" Mikey asked. They still needed to track down Hedwig but New York is a big city and they didn't have any clues. Not to mention the ongoing alien occupation.

"Yeah, its not like we can go home" Harry said bitterly.

"Homes are transitory" said Splinter. "What matters is that we are together."

"We still need a place to hang our masks, Sensei" said Leo. "Where are we gonna live?"

"Well there's the old power plant or maybe an abandoned subway tunnel" Donnie suggested.

"Wait, I have the greatest idea ever!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed, struck by brilliance.

"Do, we really want to hear this?" Raph asked.

"What could it hurt" said Harry. "Ok, Mikey, what's your idea?"

"It's secret, fortified, and no one would ever think to look for us there!"

As it turned out, Mikey's idea wasn't bad. Though Harry wasn't sure about the 'never thinking to look for us there' part, for anyone who actually knew them even a little probably knew how much they loved pizza. But an abandoned pizzeria definitely had everything they were going to need. Space, and an ample supply of food. Especially when it came to feeding bottomless pits like Ron and Mikey.

"Alright we got a place" said Casey. "Next we take the city back."

"And stop The Kraang once and for all" said Karai.

"And find my dad" April added. She couldn't explain it but she couldn't help but feel as if The Kraangs victims were a lot closer than they thought. Almost as if they were standing right next door.

Everyone traded looks as they acknowledged the fight had just begun. It was time to get to work.


End file.
